The War Ends Now
by xxSnowixx
Summary: Chris dachte, der Alptraum sei entgültig vorbei. Doch er sollte sich geirrt haben. Abermals wird die Welt von Bioterrorismus bedroht und offenbar ist jemand längst totgeglaubtes wiederauferstanden. Spoiler für RE6.
1. Prolog: Loslassen

_Resident Evil, sowie seine Charaktere gehören Capcom. Nur die Idee und einige neue Personen sind von mir._

_Die Fanfiction setzt nach dem Ende von RE 6 ein. Viele bekannte Figuren werden auftauchen und es wird auch ein paar Pairings geben. _

_Ich hoffe, ich schaffe regelmäßige Updates. _

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen. :) _

* * *

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als Alexander Wesker verzweifelt und wutentbrannt die Mappe mit den Ergebnissen seiner Testreihe durch den Raum schleuderte. Die Papiere flatterten durch die Luft und verteilten sich über den gesamten Boden.

Seine Hände krallten sich so fest an die Kanten des Labortisches, dass sich seine Finger in das Metall gruben. Er zitterte und atmete schwer.

_Ein weiter Versuch war erfolglos verlaufen. _

Er wusste nicht mehr was er tun sollte. Und Spencer saß ihm im Nacken und forderte Ergebnisse.

Warum war er nicht in der Lage dazu? War er wirklich so unfähig? Was war alle Wissenschaft wert, wenn er damit nicht einmal...

Die Tür öffnete sich leise und hereintrat trat eine Frau. Sie war groß und schlank und ihr schwarzes Haar fiel ihr offen über die Schultern. Sie trug einen Morgenmantel; offenbar hatte sie bereits geschlafen und war wegen ihm wieder aufgestanden.

„Laura...", murmelte Alex als er seine Frau erkannte. Unmut machte sich in ihm breit. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass seine Frau ihn abends im Labor aufsuchte. Und jedes Mal versuchte sie ihn zu überzeugen, dass er Schlaf brauchte, dass es nicht gut war, wenn er die Nächte hindurch arbeitete oder dass er sich schadete. Gelegentlich in letzter Zeit musste sie ihm seine Spritzen bringen, weil er sie durch den Druck und den Stress, der auf ihm lastete, vergaß.

„Alex, was machst du denn so spät noch hier?", fragte Laura besorgt.

„Es war schon wieder ein Fehlschlag", sagte Alex entmutigt und traurig.

Seine Frau näherte sich ihm mit zögerlichen Schritten.

„Alex..."

Sie berührte ihn sanft an der Schulter.

„Alex, bitte, komm mit nach oben. Ich schlafe jede Nacht allein. Bitte."

„Ich kann nicht", entgegnete ihr Mann und er klang dabei kälter, als er beabsichtigt hatte. „Ich habe zu tun."

„Alex", mahnte Laura. "Du kannst nicht die Nächte hier im Labor verbringen. Das führt zu nichts! Du kannst nicht so weitermachen!"

„Was soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach tun?", schrie Alex plötzlich. Die Wut hatte ihn gepackt und er riss sich von ihr los. Sie wich ein paar Schritte vor ihm zurück.

Seine Frau sah ihn traurig an, aber er konnte auch das Mitleid in ihren Augen erkennen.

„Du musst sie endlich gehen lassen", sagte sie ruhig, während ihr Tränen übers Gesicht liefen.

„Sie wird nicht wieder zurückkommen, egal, wie viele Tests du machst, egal wie viele Experimente du durchführst."

Alex starrte sie entsetzt an.

„Du musst es endlich akzeptieren und sie loslassen. Sie ist tot, Alex, und sie wird nie wieder zurückkommen", schluchzte sie mit erstickter Stimme.

Alex wandte seinen Blick wieder ab und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein", widersprach er mit Vehemenz. „Ich weigere mich das zu glauben."

„Alex, es gibt einfach Dinge, die kannst du nicht mit deiner... Wissenschaft, mit irgendwelchen Experimenten, ändern."

„Nein", flüsterte Alex. Er wollte die Worte seiner Frau nicht hören.

„Alex, ich kann das nicht mehr. Ich ertrage das einfach nicht mehr. Ich habe einen anderen Mann geheiratet und ein anderes Leben geführt."

Ihre Arme waren um ihren zierlichen Körper geschlungen und ihre Finger krallten sich in ihren Morgenmantel.

„Ich schaff das nicht mehr. Ich ertrage es nicht mehr, dich so zu sehen. Jeden Tag in diesem beschissenen Labor und mit ansehen zu müssen, wie du nach jedem Fehlschlag immer tiefer in dieses dunkle Loch hineinstürzt. Du musst damit aufhören, Alex. Du musst es endlich einsehen und sie loslassen. Merkst du nicht, wie du dir wehtust? Nein, natürlich nicht, und du merkst auch nicht, wie du mir wehtust damit."

Er antwortete nicht darauf.

„Ich habe zu lange zugesehen, Alex, und auch ich hatte Hoffnungen, ich gebe es zu. Aber nicht alle Hoffnungen können erfüllt werden", sagte sie und ihrem Gesicht stand deutlich der Schmerz, den diese Einsicht verursachte.

„Ich liebe dich, aber ich kann das nicht mehr. Ich ertrage das alles nicht mehr."

Sie nahm den Ring von ihrem Finger und legte ihn neben ihren Mann auf den Labortisch.

„Leb wohl, Alex."

Dann wandte sie sich um und verließ das Labor.

Alex versuchte nicht, sie aufzuhalten.

* * *

Alex wusste nicht, wie lange er reglos dagestanden hatte. Er fühlte sich wie gelähmt, unfähig etwas zu tun und eine bedrückende Leere hatte sich in ihm ausgebreitet. Das Labor lag in völliger Dunkelheit. Die einzige Lichtquelle war der Computerbildschirm zu seiner rechten.

Plötzlich ertönte das Signal, dass er eine Benachrichtigung erhalten hatte.

Er brauchte nicht auf den Absender zu sehen, um zu wissen, von wem er sie bekommen hatte. Es war bereits die dritte in diesem Monat.

_„Alex, wie verlaufen deine Experimente? Ich weiß, ich verlange so viel von dir, aber du bist der einzige, der mir zu helfen vermag! Du bist von allen der Fähigste! Waren die Testsubjekte, die ich dir geschickt habe, zu deiner Zufriedenheit? Du musst doch endlich Antworten gefunden haben. Was kannst du mir berichten?"_

„Lord Spencer, alle Experimente verlaufen sehr gut", schrieb Alex kurz angebunden zurück, dann fuhr er seinen PC herunter.

Eine Welle des Hasses und der Verachtung durchströmte ihn, wie er sie selten erlebt hatte.

Der alte Narr wollte Ergebnisse, bitte schön, Alex Wesker würde sie ihm bereitwillig liefern. Freilich war das eine glatte Lüge, aber Alex empfand eine geradezu diebische Schadenfreude, wenn er daran dachte, in Spencer Hoffnungen zu schüren, die später wie ein Kartenhaus zusammenbrechen würden.

Wenn der alte Mann endlich verstand, dass seine Zeit abgelaufen war.

Wenn er endlich aus seiner grenzenlosen Dummheit aufwachte und erkannte, dass er nichts weiter als ein erbärmliches Stück Dreck war. Ein Sterblicher, der sich in die Ränge der Götter aufschwingen wollte.

Alex hatte schon vor langer Zeit seine eigenen Pläne geschmiedet und offenbar war es allmählich an der Zeit, sie in die Tat umzusetzen...


	2. Kapitel 1: Leben

_Unbekannter Ort, 2009_

„Dr. Wesker?"

Der Angesprochene antwortete nicht. Er stand nur regungslos mit den Armen hinter dem Rücken verschränkt vor einem gläsernen Wassertank und betrachtete das Forschungsobjekt, das sich darin befand. Das Labor lag im Dunkeln. Nur der hohe Behälter war erleuchtet und die Flüssigkeit tauchte den Raum in schwaches grünes Licht. Von den Geräten ging ein leises Summen aus.

„Alexander?"

Erst jetzt wandte sich der Mann namens Alexander Wesker um. Er war groß und vollständig in Schwarz gekleidet. Einer seiner Mitarbeiter hatte das Labor betreten.

„Dr. Isaacs, was tun Sie so spät hier unten?"

Dr. Isaacs war ein kleiner, untersetzter Mann mit schütterem Haar und Brille. Er trug einen weißen Laborkittel.

„Ich wollte nach Ihnen sehen. Ich war besorgt."

Wesker ging nicht darauf ein, sondern wandte sich wieder dem Wassertank zu. Kleine Blasen stiegen in der Flüssigkeit nach oben. Einige Zeit standen sie die beiden Forscher schweigend nebeneinander und betrachteten das Schauspiel vor ihnen.

„Es ist zu spät", sagte Dr. Isaacs schließlich, wobei er sich bemühte möglichst taktvoll zu klingen, um seinen Vorgesetzten nicht zu verärgern. Es war jedoch auch Besorgnis aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören.

„Ja, da haben Sie wohl Recht, Dr.", antwortete Alex, doch er lächelte dabei, was seinen Mitarbeiter irritierte.

„Theoretisch. Theoretisch sind das nur leblose, tote Überreste ohne messbare Hirnfunktionen oder Kreislaufaktivität. Faktisch jedoch sieht es ein bisschen anders aus."

Er deutete auf ein Mikroskop, das auf der Ablage neben dem Wasserbehälter stand. Dr. Isaacs sah seinen Vorgesetzten fragend an. Als dieser ihm ermutigend zunickte, schritt er zu dem Mikroskop und blickte hindurch.

Als er die Situation begriffen hatte, wandte er sich bestürzt an Wesker, offenbar außerstande die treffenden Worte zu finden.

„Wie ist das möglich?!"

„Ich habe es Ihnen ja gesagt."

Dr. Isaacs warf einen erneuten Blick durch das Mikroskop.

„Das ist unglaublich."

„Anhand der Gewebeprobe, die ich genommen habe, sieht man eindeutig, dass der Virus noch aktiv ist und bereits den Zellerneuerungsprozess eingeleitet hat. Die Zellteilung verläuft zwar nicht linear ab, sondern mal langsam, mal beschleunigt, aber sie ist da. Das bedeutet Leben."

Dr. Isaacs wandte sich mit ernstem und besorgtem Gesicht an Alex.

„Sie wissen, dass ich loyal bin. Ich habe Sie immer unterstützt, egal, was Sie getan haben, doch in diesem Fall..." Er brach ab und suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

„Sind Sie sich sicher, dass Sie das tun wollen? Nach allem... Und es könnte Jahre dauern. Warum?"

Alex Wesker sah mit ausdruckloser, versteinerter Miene auf das Etwas, das in der Flüssigkeit trieb. „Ich schulde ihm etwas."

* * *

Ein kleiner Junge spielte fröhlich und ausgelassen lachend auf einer gründen Wiese. Ein weiß-schwarzer Hund sprang laut bellend um ihm herum. Wasser spritzte. Es war ein warmer Sommertag und die Sonne strahlte vom Himmel.

Dunkelheit.

Ein Mann stand vor ihm und zielte mit einer Waffe auf ihn.

Dunkelheit.

Er sah tief in ihre blauen Augen. Ihre Gesichter nähersten sich einander. Sie schloss die Augen. Sein Herz pochte vor Aufregung. Hoffentlich erwischte sie niemand, denn eigentlich durften sie niemanden von draußen mitbringen. Ihr warmer Atem strich über seine Haut. Er spürte ihre weichen Lippen auf den seinen...

Abermals verschwammen die Bilder in Dunkelheit.

Der Mann trug eine Uniform der BSAA und er war nicht allein. Eine Frau begleitete ihn. Sie schossen auf ihn. Er spürte den Luftzug, als die Kugeln knapp an ihm vorbei die Luft durchschnitten. Die beiden Personen fügten ihm Schmerzen zu. Irgendetwas kroch wie Gift durch seinen Körper. Die Bilder vor seinen Augen verschwammen...

Sie war 22. Sie sagte, sie käme aus Edonien, in Osteuropa, und wolle ihr Glück in Amerika suchen. Er war gern mit ihr zusammen. In ihrer Gegenwart spürte er Dinge, die ihm fremd waren. Er konnte, er durfte sie nicht mehr sehen. Er verließ die Wohnung und kehrte nie zurück...

Die Szene wurde überschattet.

Schmerzen. Alles, was er fühlte, waren unerträgliche Schmerzen. Sein Geist war wie benommen. Über sich sah er den Mann und die beiden Frauen. Der Hubschrauber dröhnte in seinen Ohren. Irgendetwas in ihm tobte vor blankem Hass und Zorn. „Chriiiiiiis!" Er versuchte, nach ihm zu greifen, doch er wurde von gewaltigem Schmerz überwältigt und die Dunkelheit verschlang ihn...

Er konnte und wollte die Schmerzen nicht mehr ertragen. Er wollte dieser schrecklichen Dunkelheit, den quälenden Erinnerungen endlich entfliehen. Er riss und zerrte, wollte sich losreißen, doch etwas hielt ihn fest. Er war so schwach. Sein Atem und sein Herzschlag wurden schneller, von irgendwoher ertönte ein Pfeifton. Er spürte die Nässe auf seiner Haut, er war im Wasser. Doch er konnte atmen. Glas zerbrach. Seine Augenlider waren schwer wie Blei. Die Bilder vor seinen Augen waren nur schemenhaft. Gestalten in weißen Gewändern umringten ihn. Gedämpfte Stimmen drangen an seine Ohren. Hände berührten ihn. Abermals versank er in Dunkelheit.


	3. Kapitel 2: Aufeinandertreffen

_22. Oktober 2013_

Jake hatte in seinem kurzen Leben bereits viel gesehen und erlebt, aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals in so einer absurden Situation gewesen zu sein.

Es war leicht, einer Horde B.O.W.s gegenüber zu stehen, zu schießen und zu töten. Man brauchte nicht zu denken oder zu fühlen, man musste nur handeln.

Was man aber tun sollte, was man denken oder fühlen sollte, wenn man Chris Redfield, dem Mann, der Albert Wesker ermordet hatte, gegenüber saß, das wusste Jake nicht.

Was er freilich wusste, war, dass der Tag ihres Zusammentreffens früher oder später unvermeidbar gewesen war.

Jake hatte, nachdem er sein Blut für die Herstellung eines Impfstoffes zur Verfügung gestellt hatte und Sherry in die Staaten zurückgekehrt war, viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gebraucht. Die Erkenntnis über seine Herkunft und die Tatsache, dass er dem Mann begegnet war, der für den Tod seines Vaters verantwortlich war, hatten ihn all die Monate beschäftigt. Die Aussicht, mehr über seinen Vater zu erfahren, war seit seiner Kindheit sein Wunsch gewesen, doch er hatte nie geglaubt, jemals die Möglichkeit zubekommen. Als es schließlich soweit war, musste er sich eingestehen, dass alles zu viel und er noch nicht so weit war.

Er war durch den Nahen Osten gereist und hatte als Söldner ein paar Dörfer von B.O.W.s befreit, bis er endlich innerlich dazu bereit war, sich dem zu stellen, dem er so lange aus dem Weg gegangen war.

Und nun, saß er hier, in der Zentrale der amerikanischen B.S.A.A. in einem leeren Konferenzraum, sich gegenüber Chris Redfield.

Jake hatte nicht lange gefackelt. Nach seiner Ankunft mit dem Flugzeug, war er schnurstracks in das Gebäude marschiert, hatte die Empfangsdame und eine Sekretärin ignoriert und nach Redfield verlangt.

Dieser hatte gerade seine Sachen gepackt, als Jake in sein Büro gestürmt kam. Chris hatte die aufgeregte Sekretärin, die sich zu entschuldigen versuchte, beruhigt und sie gebeten, Jake in den Konferenzraum zu führen, wo er warten sollte. Etwas später war Chris nachgekommen und hatte die Tür geschlossen, sodass sie ungestört reden konnten.

Bislang allerdings waren sie sich nur wortlos gegenüber gesessen. Jake saß lässig in seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt und hatte die Beine überkreuz auf dem Tisch abgelegt. Chris musterte ihn eindringlich. An seiner linken Wange hatte er ein feine Narbe an der Stelle, an der Jakes Kugel sein Gesicht gestreift hatte.

„Ich hab irgendwie keinen Plan, warum ich eigentlich hier bin", meinte Jake schließlich und blickte zum ersten Mal auf. „Was ich mir davon erhoffe."

Er nahm seine Füße vom Tisch und erhob sich. Chris´ Blick ruhte die ganze Zeit auf ihm, als er mit verschränkten Armen langsam im Raum auf und abschritt.

„Ich hatte mir ja überlegt, ob ich dir nicht doch eine Kugel durch den Kopf jagen soll." Er deutete auf die Narbe an Chris´ Wange. „Aber ich schätze, ich will Antworten."

Chris nickte. „Die sollst du bekommen. Ich habe mich die ganze Zeit, seit China, gefragt, wann ich dich wiedersehen würde."

„Und jetzt bin ich da. Also, bringen wir es hinter uns", sagte Jake fordernd.

Auch wenn es nach außen nicht den Anschein hatte, er fühlte große innere Unruhe in sich. Er hatte bei Weitem gefährlichere Situationen gemeistert, aber das Gespräch mit Redfield schien ihm die größte und schwierigste aller Herausforderungen zu sein.

„Was willst du wissen?", fragte Chris.

„Alles. So viel wie es zu sagen gibt", sagte Jake hart.

„Gut."

Chris erhob sich jetzt ebenfalls, schritt langsam zum Fenster und blicke nachdenklich nach draußen. Es war auch für ihn keine leichte Situation, dem Kind seines Erzfeindes gegenüberzustehen. Vor allem nicht, weil er nachvollziehen konnte, wie sich der Junge fühlte und weil es ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich versetzte, wie verbittert Jake war. Das Leben hatte diesen jungen Menschen gezeichnet und ihm übel mitgespielt. Jake mochte nach außen hin noch so gleichgültig oder unnahbar wirken, Chris wusste genau, dass er seinen Schmerz und seine Wut weggesperrt hatte.

„Ich war bei der Air Force, aber kam desöfteren in Konflikt mit meinen Vorgesetzten. Deshalb bin ich mit Anfang 20 gegangen und stand praktisch vor dem Nichts. Ein Freund von mir, Barry Burton, hat sich um eine Stelle im Raccoon City Police Department beworben, weil dort 1996 eine neue Einheit gegründet wurde. Die S.T.A.R.S. Er brachte mich dazu, mich ebenfalls zu bewerben, weil ich nichts zu verlieren hatte.

So traf ich auf deinen Vater. Er war Captain des Alpha- Teams und mein Vorgesetzter. Wir haben zwei Jahre zusammen gearbeitet. Ich habe deinen Vater immer sehr bewundert und als Captain habe ich zu ihm aufgesehen. Bis zu diesem Vorfall im Herrenhaus."

Chris konnte auch heute noch manchmal die Geschehnisse von damals nicht wirklich begreifen. Er hatte es nie gerne zugegeben, aber Weskers Verrat hatte ihn schwer erschüttert.

„Dein Vater war ein Doppelagent für Umbrella und unser Team war auf einer Lüge aufgebaut worden. 1998 kam es zu seltsamen Vorfällen in Raccoon. Mordfälle häuften sich und am Abend des 24. Julis brachen wir in die Arklay Mountains auf, weil Bravo- Team vermisst wurde. Wir sollten die seltsamen Vorkommnisse untersuchen..."

Er musste Luft holen. Die Bilder jener Nacht erschienen vor seinem geistigen Auge.

„Dein Vater hat uns eine Falle gelockt. In Wirklichkeit wollte man Daten über B.O.W.s sammeln. Wir kamen in das alte Herrenhaus, wo am T-Virus geforscht worden war. Durch einen Unfall wurden die Bewohner dort in Monster verwandelt. Wir fanden heraus, dass dein Vater dort gearbeitet hat und dass Umbrella die S.T.A.R.S. vernichten wollte.

Dein Vater hatte seine Flucht geplant. Er täuschte seinen Tod vor, indem er sich vor einem Tyranten töten ließ.

Neben mir, sind meine spätere Partnerin Jill Valentine, Barry Burton und Rebecca Chambers als die einzigen Überlebenden rausgekommen.

Das Haus wurde zerstört und wir alle dachten, dein Vater wäre tot. Dem war aber nicht so."

Er wandte sich um und sah Jake an.

„Ich traf ihn auf Rockfort Island wieder, eine Insel mit einem Gefängnis, wo meine Schwester Claire festgehalten wurde. Später dann in der Antarktis. Er war auf den T-Veronica-Virus aus, eine andere kranke Erfindung von Umbrella. Dein Vater hatte sich einen Virus injiziert, der ihm übermenschliche Kräfte verliehen hat, deshalb hat er überlebt. Da hat es angefangen."

„Was?", fragte Jake.

„Nach dem ich im Herrenhaus seine Pläne vereitelt hatte, begann er... so eine Art Obsession zu entwickeln, mich zu töten und das hat sich all die Jahre in puren Wahnsinn gesteigert.

Da ist der Grundstein für diese Feindschaft gelegt worden. Nachdem er unser Team in den Tod geführt hat und Raccoon zerstört worden war, hatte ich nur noch Verachtung für ihn übrig. Und nach dem Vorfall in der Antarktis, wo er meine Schwester bedroht hat, wurde es auch persönlich."

Jake sah Chris mit ausdrucklosem Gesicht an.

„Jill und ich und ein paar andere machten es uns zum Ziel, Umbrella aufzuhalten und Bioterrorismus zu bekämpfen. Deshalb gründeten wir die B.S.A.A. Meine Schwester ist bei TerraSave.

Wir verloren Wesker für viele Jahre aus den Augen. Er verschwand wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. 2003 war Umbrella schließlich am Boden und die Firma wurde aufgelöst. B.O.W.s und anderes Zeugs gelangte auf den Schwarzmarkt. Wir glauben, dass dein Vater eine gewisse Rolle dabei gespielt hat, aber Details kennen wir nicht.

2006 sind Jill und ich nach Europa gereist. Wir wollten Oswell E. Spencer finden, den Gründer von Umbrella. Er hatte sich jahrelang versteckt gehalten und eine Quelle hat uns einen Hinweis auf seinen Aufenthaltsort gegeben. Wir hatten ein paar wage Vermutungen, dass Wesker und er in Verbindung standen und haben uns davon erhofft, dass der alte Mann uns zu ihm führen könnte.

Spencer war tot. Dein Vater hat ihn ermordet. Warum wissen wir nicht. In Spencers Anwesen haben wir ein paar seltsame Tagebucheinträge gefunden, die von einem Wesker- Projekt sprachen. Offenbar war dein Vater als Kind von Umbrella entführt und als Versuchsobjekt missbraucht worden. Es gab auch noch andere betroffene Kinder. Etwas genaues wissen wir allerdings nicht."

Chris hielt für einen Moment inne. Die Erinnerungen an jene Nacht, waren die schwersten seines Lebens.

„Jill und ich wollten ihn dingfest machen, aber selbst zu zweit waren wir keine Gegner für ihn. Der Virus hat ihn einfach zu stark gemacht.

Dein Vater war in dieser Nacht kurz davor, mich zu töten. Er hätte es beinahe geschafft, aber..."

Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er Wesker, wie er zum Schlag ausholte und Jill, die auf sie zugestürmt kam.

„Jill hat mir das Leben gerettet, in dem sie sich und Wesker aus dem Fenster in die Tiefe gestürzt hat. Es wurden keine Leichen gefunden und die beiden wurden für tot erklärt."

„Lass mich raten, ab da wurde es dann richtig persönlich", bemerkte Jake.

Chris nickte nur.

„2009 musste ich nach Afrika reisen, weil es auch dort zu seltsamen Vorkommnissen gekommen war. Meine damalige Partnerin, mit der zusammen ich deinen Vater getötet habe, Sheva Alomar, wir waren hinter einem Mann namens Ricardo Irving her, später fanden wir heraus, dass die Pharmafirma TriCell damit zu tun hatte. Dein Vater hat mit ihnen Geschäfte gemacht, um ein Projekt namens „Uroborus" zu verwirklichen. Er wollte damit die ganze Welt infizieren. Er hatte diese... größenwahnsinnige Vorstellung, ein Gott zu werden und... eine neue Ära einzuläuten. Uroborus sollte nur die mit einer besonderen DNA übrig lassen. Er war drauf und dran, die Welt zu zerstören, auch wenn er sie in seinen Augen retten wollte."

Jake hatte sich jetzt wieder abgewandt und schritt langsam vor Chris auf und ab.

„Wesker hatte Jill drei Jahre gefangen gehalten und wollte sie als Druckmittel gegen mich einsetzen. Wir konnten sie zum Glück befreien.

Sheva und ich haben ihn schließlich gestellt. Um seine Kräfte aufrecht zu erhalten, musste er sich eine Art Serum spritzen. Wir haben ihn schwächen können, indem wir ihm eine Überdosis verpasst haben. Die Ironie an der ganzen Sache ist, dass Uroborus ihm schließlich zum Verhängnis geworden ist. Seine eigene Arbeit hat sich gegen ihn gewandt, ihn umgebracht, genauso wie sein Hass auf mich und seine Arroganz."

Chris zögerte einen Moment bevor er fortfuhr. Er hatte diese Gedanken bisher mit niemandem geteilt, nicht mal mit Jill, aber er hatte das Gefühl, das jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür war.

„Ich hatte Alpträume von dieser Zeit in Afrika. So sehr ich deinen Vater auch verachtet habe, manchmal verspüre ich auch Reue. Und manchmal sogar Mitleid. Dein Vater hätte ein großartiger Mensch sein können, denn er war... eine großartige Persönlichkeit, deswegen habe ich immer zu ihm aufgesehen. Doch leider ließen es die Umstände in seinem Leben nicht zu und er hat Zeit seines Lebens seine Fähigkeiten für die falsche Seite eingesetzt. Ich weiß, dass es richtig war, was Sheva und ich getan haben, denn es war nötig. Es tut mir... sehr, sehr Leid, Jake, dir all diese Dinge sagen zu müssen."

„Schon gut, spar dir das. Ich wusste vorher schon, dass er ein mieser, kranker Scheißkerl war. Immerhin hat er meine Mutter sitzen lassen. Und du und deine B.S.A.A.- Freunde, ihr seid wieder mal die Helden. Bravo!"

Jake wirkte aufgebracht und sein Tonfall ließ keinen Zweifel daran, wie viel Wut in ihm steckte. Chris spürte, dass der Junge Wesker abgrundtief verachtete, doch gleichzeitig sprach auch der Schmerz aus ihm.

Es war offensichtlich, dass es Jake traf, ohne Vater aufgewachsen zu sein und dass Chris dafür verantwortlich war, dass sie sich auch nie wieder kennenlernen konnten.

Der Junge brachte ihm Abneigung entgegen, weil er seinen Vater getötet hatte, doch gleichzeitig beschlich Chris das Gefühl, dass Jake nur so vehement versuchte, seinen Vater zu hassen, weil er sich versuchte zu rechtfertigen. Weil er zeigen wollte, dass er nicht wie Wesker war.

„Du hast alles Recht der Welt, sauer auf deinen Vater zu sein und auch auf mich. Ich wünschte, es wäre anders für dich. Und es tut mir wirklich Leid für dich."

„Was verstehst du denn schon?", fragte Jake abwehrend.

„Ich verstehe so viel, Jake, dass ich weiß, wie schwer es für dich ist."

Jake hatte dafür nur ein Schnauben übrig.

„Du musst nicht versuchen, irgendetwas zu beweisen. Du bist nicht dein Vater und das wirst du auch nie sein."

„Ts." Jake schüttelte den Kopf.

Chris fühlte sich hilflos. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte. Alle Dinge waren bereits gesagt. Er hatte Jake das erzählt, dass er über Wesker wusste. Er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als Jake helfen zu können.

„Hast du deinen Vater jemals gesehen?", fragte Chris schließlich nach einer kurzen Pause. Er hatte wieder am Tisch Platz genommen.

Jake verneinte.

„Ich habe ein Foto hier. Möchtest du ihn sehen?"

Nach längerem Zögern, antwortete Jake: „Ja."

„Hat dir deine Mutter von deinem Vater erzählt?", fragte Chris, während er aus seiner Tasche eine blaue Akte herausholte.

„Nein, bis China wusste ich nichts von Wesker."

Chris öffnete die Mappe, blätterte die Seiten durch und holte schließlich ein Foto heraus.

„Das ist unser altes S.T.A.R.S.- Team", erklärte er. „Das Foto ist von 1998 und nicht gerade aktuell, aber ein anderes haben wir leider nicht von ihm. Das ist dein Vater."

Er deutete auf den Mann mit der Sonnenbrille, der hinter Jill stand.

Jake setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl von vorhin, zog das Foto zu sich heran und betrachtete es. Es war unmöglich für Chris, zu deuten, was in dem Jungen vorging.

„Weißt du... irgendetwas über die Beziehung deiner Eltern, Jake? Wie sie sich getroffen haben oder was mit ihnen passiert ist?"

„Nein, herzlich wenig. Nur, dass er sie verlassen hat."

Er betrachtete schweigend das Bild.

Chris hatte schon damals in China festgestellt, dass Jake eine völlig andere Person war als Wesker. Die beiden waren sich charakterlich überhaupt nicht ähnlich. Doch wenn man Jake ins Gesicht sah, erkannte man seinen Vater sofort. Er hatte Weskers Augen.

„Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie Mum an so einen geraten konnte", sagte Jake plötzlich mit sehr viel Bitterkeit. „Sie hat immer so hoch von ihm gesprochen. Ich konnte das nie verstehen. Und jetzt, wo ich weiß, wer mein Vater ist, kann ich es noch weniger verstehen."

Er sah das Foto jetzt mit einer Mischung aus Ekel und Abscheu an.

„Aber sie hat mir nie verraten, wer er ist, nicht mal seinen verdammten Namen. Eigentlich hat sie überhaupt nie etwas gesagt. Als sie starb, hinterließ sie mir eine Nacht. `_Hasse deinen Vater nicht, er liebt dich und denkt an dich.´_ Ein Haufen Bullshit! Er hat sie nicht nur sitzengelassen, nein, mein ganzes Leben lang war sie nur am Boden wegen ihm, sie hat ihr Leben für diesen Bastard weggeschmissen. Und der? Hat sich einen Scheißdreck dafür interessiert."

Verärgert knallte er das Bild auf den Tisch.

Chris musterte Jake einen Moment, dann sagte er, seine Worte wohl abgewogen:

„Jake, hör mal. Ich möchte auch nicht, dass du deinen Vater hasst."

Jake starrte Chris ungläubig an.

„Dein Vater hat viele schreckliche Dinge getan, hat vielen Menschen Schaden zugefügt, jemand musste ihn aufhalten, das war unvermeidbar. Trotzdem, der Mann, den ich in diesem Vulkan versenkt habe, war nicht mehr der Captain, zu dem ich einst aufgesehen habe, und das war auch nicht mehr der Mann, den deine Mutter geliebt hat. Das war ein dem Wahnsinn verfallenes Monster. Ein Monster, das Umbrella und dieser Virus geschaffen haben. Und ich versichere dir, wenn es einen anderen Weg gegeben hätte, ich wäre der erste gewesen, der ihn eingeschlagen hätte. Aber es ging leider nicht anders. Vielleicht tröstet dich das etwas."

Jake nickte nur und wandte sich zum Gehen. Als er die Tür erreichte, hielt ihn Chris zurück.

„Warte noch. Ich möchte dir noch etwas geben."

„Was?" Jake wandte sich erstaunt um. Chris öffnete plötzlich einen Plastikbeutel und entnahm ihm eine Pistole.

„Hier."

Er reichte sie Jake. Dieser betrachtete die Waffe mit Argwohn. Er erkannte sofort, dass es eine Samurai Edge war. An der Seite hatte sie ein S.T.A.R.S- Logo.

„Was ist das?"

Chris zögerte kurz. „Das war... die Waffe deines Vaters."

„Was?!"

„Ich konnte sie in Afrika durch Zufall retten. Sie war seitdem natürlich als sichergestelltes Beweismittel im Archiv."

Er deutete auf den Beutel, dem er die Waffe entnommen hatte, und an dem an Schild mit der Fallnummer befestigt war.

„Da die Akte Wesker ja entgültig geschlossen ist, hab ich erwirken können, dass du sie haben kannst. Wenn du sie denn möchtest."

Jake nickte langsam. „Danke."

Als er durch die Tür trat, sagte Chris: „Albert Wesker mag vielleicht dein Vater sein, Jake, aber das heißt nicht, das du so bist wie er. Und du wirst auch nie so sein wie er."

* * *

_Albert Wesker schrie. Er schrie vor Schmerz und unendlichen Qualen. Tiefer und tiefer glitt er hinab in die glühend heiße Lava. Sein Körper brannte, Flammen verätzten seine Haut, fraßen sich in sein Fleisch, bis er zu einem schwarzverkohlten, entstellten Etwas wurde. Doch es war nicht Albert Wesker, der brannte, es war Jake..._

Jake saß aufrecht im Bett. Instinktiv untersuchte er mit den Händen seinen Oberkörper, um zu sehen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Sein Herz schlug so schnell, als wäre er eben eine weite Strecke gerannt, und er war klatschnass geschwitzt.

Es dauerte ein paar Momente, bis er merkte, dass er geträumt hatte und dass sein Körper nicht von einem Flammenmeer zerfressen wurde, dass er nicht vom hellen Schein der Lava umgeben war, sondern in seinem dunklen Schlafzimmer. Erleichtert atmete er aus.

Das Fenster war geöffnet und eine kühle Brise erfüllte den Raum. Nach der sengenden Hitze und dem widerlichen Gestank nach Schwefel und verbranntem Fleisch, die er in seinem Traum erlebt hatte, nahm er frische Luft dankbar an. Die Uhr auf dem Nachttisch zeigte 2:34 Uhr in grünleuchtenden Ziffern.

Plötzlich regte sich etwas neben ihm.

„Jake?"

Es war Sherry. Offenbar war sie aufgewacht, als er hochgeschreckt war.

„Alles OK?"

„Ja, passt schon. Nur schlecht geträumt. Sorry, wollte dich nicht wecken."

Sherry richtete sich auf und schaltete ihre Nachttischlampe an. Oranges Licht flutete durch den Raum. „Schon wieder? Das kommt sehr häufig vor in letzter Zeit. Willst du drüber reden?"

Jake seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht."

Genau genommen hatte er schon länger überlegt, ob er mit Sherry darüber reden sollte, was er in regelmäßigen Abständen in seinen Träumen durchmachte, aber er hatte sich bislang nicht dazu durchringen können. Es war ihm unangenehm, außerdem wusste er ziemlich genau, warum er diesen Scheiß träumte und was er zu bedeuten hatte. Und er wusste auch Sherrys Antwort darauf.

„Hey, seit du mit Chris gesprochen hast, hast du diese Albträume. Ich mach mir Sorgen."

Nach kurzem Zögern fragte sie vorsichtig: „Das hat mir deinem Vater zu tun, oder?"

Er mied ihren Blick und ihm wäre es lieber gewesen, sie säßen in Dunkelheit.

Er nickte schließlich knapp.

„Erzähl schon", forderte Sherry. Sie setzte sich bequemer gegen den Bettrahmen und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Das verfolgt mich schon länger", begann Jake schließlich. „Es ist immer der selbe Traum. Ich sehe meinen Vater, wie er in diesem Vulkan brennt. Ich kann seine Schreie hören und spüre seine Qualen und Schmerzen. Ich sehe wie er in der Lava versinkt. Aber dann merke ich, dass es nicht mein Vater ist..." Er wandte sich um und sah Sherry ins Gesicht. „... sondern ich. Ich brenne in diesem Vulkan."

Besorgnis trat auf Sherrys Gesicht. Ihre kurzen hellblonden Haare waren vom Schlafen durcheinander.

„Jake..."

„Ja, ja, ja!", unterbrach er sie sogleich. „Ich weiß." Er hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich weiß, was du sagen wirst. Jake, du bist nicht wie dein Vater!"

Sherry knuffte ihn mit der Faust in die Seite und warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu.

„Und von mir aus wiederhole ich es noch weitere fünf dutzend Mal für dich. Du bist nicht wie dein Vater, Jake."

„Das hat mir der B.S.A.A.-Typ auch die ganze Zeit versichert", fuhr Jake säuerlich fort.

„Aber glaubst du ich merke das nicht? Wie mich die Leute ansehen. Redfield hat mir ein Foto gezeigt. Ich sehe meine Vater ziemlich ähnlich und wenn die Leute hören, wer ich bin, haben sie ihr Urteil schon gefällt."

Sherry legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Es ist egal, wie oft mir alle versichern, dass ich nicht wie _er_ bin, ich kann nun mal nichts an der Tatsache ändern, dass ich der Sohn von Albert Wesker, einem kranken Psychopathen, der die Welt zerstören wollte, bin. Ich kann mich noch so sehr anstrengen nicht so zu werden wie er, er wird trotzdem... immer ein Teil von mir sein."

Ihre Hand glitt mitfühlend über seinen Arm, aber sie sagte nichts. Sie konnte darauf nichts erwidern.

„Was hast du eigentlich mit Chris alles besprochen?"

„So ziemlich die ganze Geschichte. Was ich vorher schon im Groben wusste, nämlich dass Wesker ein kranker Irrer war, weiß ich jetzt im Detail", meinte Jake gespielt amüsiert. „Er hat mir Weskers Waffe gegeben. Die hat... Die hat Afrika überlebt."

Schweigen entstand zwischen ihnen. Sherry rang plötzlich mit sich. Seit Jake und sie sich kannten, überlegte sie, ob sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen sollte. Bislang war sie sich unsicher gewesen, doch früher oder später musste sie in den sauren Apfel beißen.

„Jake, es gibt da ein paar Dinge, die ich dir nicht gesagt habe."

Sie war plötzlich verlegen und wich nervös seinem Blick aus.

„Und was?"

„Ich kannte deinen Vater."

Jake sah sie erstaunt und ungläubig an. „Wie...? Was meinst du damit?"

Sherry holte tief Luft, bevor sie zu sprechen begann. Es war ersichtlich, dass es ihr nicht leicht fiel über ihre Erinnerung zu sprechen.

„Ich habe dir doch von meinem Vater erzählt? Erinnerst du dich?"

Jake nickte. „Er starb doch in Raccoon an diesem Virus."

Sherry nickte. „Mein Vater war Wissenschaftler und hat für Umbrella gearbeitet." Sie zögerte.

„Sherry?"

„Dein Vater hat auch als Forscher für Umbrella gearbeitet. Er war ein Kollege meines Vaters und ein... na ja, wenn man das so nennen kann, auch ein Freund meiner Eltern. Ich kenne ihn aus meiner Kindheit."

Jake blickte sie entgeistert an. „Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?!"

„Jake... Das ist nicht so einfach."

„Was soll das bedeuten?" Er wurde lauter und fordernder.

„Du weißt ja, dass ich mit dem G- Virus infiziert wurde und diese... Superkräfte habe."

Jake nickte. Wegen ihrer Heilkräfte nannte er sie Supergirl.

„Dein Vater war... hinter mir her... deswegen. Und deswegen hab ich praktisch meine ganze Kindheit wie in einem Gefängnis verbracht."

„Wieso bin ich jetzt so gar nicht überrascht", sagte Jake ruhig, doch seine Wut und sein Verdruss waren deutlich spürbar. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. „Scheißkerl", fügte er dann leise murmelnd hinzu.

Sie schwiegen für eine Weile.

„Du... hast gesagt, du kanntest ihn aus deiner Kindheit", begann Jake schließlich.

„Kennen ist vielleicht übertrieben, aber ich hab ihn ein paar Mal gesehen und einmal... musste er auf mich aufpassen, weil meine Eltern nicht da waren."

„Wie bitte?!"

„Ja. Meine Eltern waren sehr beschäftigt wegen ihrer Arbeit für Umbrella und ich war viel allein als ich Kind war. Wir hatten eine Haushaltshilfe, die auch Kindermädchen für mich war, eine ältere Frau. Ihr Name war... Magda, sie kam aus... Bolivien oder so. Ich mochte sie total gern, aber sie hatte sich kurz davor bei einem Sturz die Treppe runter den Knöchel gebrochen und konnte nicht an diesem Abend. Meine Eltern mussten zu einer Konferenz für Umbrella, aber sie konnten mich ja schlecht allein lassen. Ich war vier, knapp fünf."

„Und da hat mein Vater..."

„Ja, ich musste zu ihm. Ich weiß nicht, wie meine Eltern das angestellt haben, aber schließlich hat er zugestimmt, auf mich aufzupassen."

„Wie... wie war er so?"

„Als Kind fand ich ihn sehr einschüchternd und angsteinflößend. Er trug praktisch nur schwarz andauernd und er hatte diese Angewohnheit, immer und überall eine Sonnenbrille zu tragen. Keine Ahnung, was das sollte. Sogar im Dunkeln oder in geschlossenen Räumen."

„Das habe ich auf dem Foto gesehen, ja."

„Als ich klein war, hatte ich einen Heidenrespekt vor ihm. Heute als Erwachsene würde ich ihn anders beschreiben."

Jake sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Er war eine sehr ernste Person, sehr gefühlskalt und unnahbar und manipulativ. Er hatte für emotionale Regungen nichts übrig, aber verstand es sehr gut, diese gegen andere zu verwenden. Er war kaltherzig und auf sich selbst fixiert. Deshalb hatte er nie Beziehungen über seine Arbeit oder Geschäftliches hinaus."

„Und was war das mit deinem Vater? Wenn du sagst, dass sie Freunde waren..."

„Freundschaft wäre hier zu viel gesagt. William war deinem Vater ebenbürtig, deshalb hatte Wesker Respekt vor ihm und sah ihn auf der selben Stufe stehend wie er selbst. Dennoch denke ich, war da eine gewisse Rivalität. Hat... dir deine Mum... denn nie von ihm erzählt?"

Jake fiel es schwer, es zuzugeben, aber alles, was Sherry, aber auch Chris, erzählten, hörte er zum ersten Mal und es kollidierte mit dem Bild, das seine Mutter ihm von seinem Vater gezeichnet hatte.

„Doch schon, aber... sie hat immer nur gesagt, dass er ein guter Mensch war und dass ich ihn nicht hassen soll."

„Was genau hat sie dir erzählt?", fragte Sherry neugierig.

„Eigentlich nichts, das ist es ja. Bis zu unserem... unfreiwilligen Aufenthalt in China wusste ich nicht, wer mein Vater überhaupt war. Ich kannte nicht mal seinen Namen. Mum hat mir praktisch gar nichts erzählt."

Sherry strich mitfühlend über seinen Rücken.

„Als ich klein war, hab ich sie immer mit Fragen über meinen Dad gelöchert. In der Schule war ich der einzige, der keine „normale" Familie hatte. Alle anderen hatten ihre Eltern, nur ich nicht. Ich hab aber nie so wirklich was aus Mum rausbekommen. Sie hat nur gesagt, dass sie mit meinem Vater ein paar Monate zusammen war, aber er sie sitzengelassen hat, weil sie schwanger war. Danach ist sie nach Edonien zurück. Als Jugendlicher, als es Mum immer schlechter ging und wir kaum noch über die Runden gekommen sind, hab ich angefangen, ihn richtig zu hassen. Ich hab ihn richtig verachtet, dass er sich nicht um uns gekümmert hat. Mum hat das nicht gerne gesehen. Immer wenn ich über ihn geschimpft habe, hat sie geweint, weil sie so unglücklich war."

„Meinst du nicht, dass... sie dir deshalb nichts erzählt hat, weil sie dich schützen wollte?", fragte Sherry vorsichtig.

„Jetzt, nachdem ich alles erfahren habe, leuchtet mir das schon ein, aber ich verstehe nicht, warum..."

Sein Blick schweifte nachdenklich in die Ferne.

„Ich frage mich, wie meine Mum und er... wie das überhaupt irgendwie... Sie waren aus völlig unterschiedlichen Welten. Sie war ein Zimmermädchen aus Osteuropa. Und so wie er drauf war... Mum war... so eine herzensgute Person, aber er... Verstehst du, was ich meine?"

„Ja, das verstehe ich sehr gut", sagte Sherry. „Aber Jake, deine Eltern haben sich gefunden. Und das bedeutet, dass deine Mum etwas Besonderes war. Für ihn."

„Inwiefern?"

„Naja, sie mag vielleicht nur ein Zimmermädchen aus Osteuropa gewesen sein, aber sie hatte etwas, das alle anderen nicht hatten."

„Und was?"

„Den Schlüssel zum Herzen von Albert Wesker. Deswegen ist sie etwas ganz Besonderes."

Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und selbst Jake konnte sich bei ihren Worten zu einem schwachen Lächeln hinreißen lassen.

„Trotzdem", sagte er erschöpft und wurde sogleich wieder ernst, „mein Vater hat sie verlassen, von daher kann in seinem Herzen nicht so viel gewesen sein. Also hat es nicht viel gebracht, dass sie einen Schlüssel dazu hatte."

„Warum genau hat Wesker deine Mum verlassen?", hakte Sherry nach. „Wegen dir? Das kann ich mir irgendwie selbst bei ihm nicht vorstellen."

Jake zuckte mit den Schultern. „So hat es mir Mum zumindest gesagt. Sie waren ja erst ein paar Monate zusammen, als sie schwanger wurde. Er hat die Beziehung beendet, weil es für ihn keine Bedeutung hatte und weil er nicht... er wollte halt nicht daran teilhaben."

Sherry schüttelte den Kopf. Die Uhr auf dem Nachttisch zeigte 3:15.

„Ich hatte mein ganzes Leben lang so viele Fragen", fuhr Jake fort, „und manchmal war ich auch sauer auf Mum, weil sie mir nichts gesagt hat. Und als sie starb, ließ sie mich mit diesen ganzen Fragen allein. Jetzt, wo ich meinen Vater kenne, ist der Fragenberg nur noch größer geworden. Aber meine Eltern sind tot, beide, und ich kann keine Antworten mehr bekommen. Von niemandem."

„Es tut mir so Leid, Jake."

„Dieser B.S.A.A.- Typ, Chris Redfield, der ist... eigentlich ganz in Ordnung. Ich war... allerdings ein bisschen unfreundlich zu ihm. Er hat mir viel erzählt, aber... die Fragen, die mich wirklich beschäftigen, kann mir niemand beantworten."

Sherry legte einen Arm um Jake und lehnte sich an ihn. Sie wünschte sich von Herzen, ihm zu helfen, seinen Schmerz irgendwie zu lindern, aber sie wusste, dass auch sie machtlos war.

„Schätze, ich muss irgendwie mit all dem klarkommen", meinte Jake schließlich, doch konnte er eine gewisse Verbitterung nicht verbergen.

Sherry fühlte mit ihm. Auch wenn sie nicht in der selben Situation war wie er, konnte sie seine Gefühle nachvollziehen. Auch sie hatte sich den Großteil ihres Lebens allein gefühlt und auch ihre Eltern waren früh verstorben. Doch wenigstens hatte sie ihre Mutter und ihren Vater gehabt und wusste, dass beide sie geliebt hatten. Jake hatte dies nie erfahren und trug noch dazu die Bürde, dass sein Vater für das Leid und den Tod vieler unschuldiger Menschen verantwortlich war.

„Da gibt es noch etwas anderes, das mich seit einiger Zeit beschäftigt", sagte Jake. „Aber ehrlich gesagt ist das vollkommen bescheuert."

„Was denn?"

„Je länger ich über diese ganze Sache nachdenke, desto mehr... glaube ich, dass da irgendwas nicht stimmt."

„Und was konkret?" Sie sah ihn jetzt fragend an.

„Keine Ahnung, ist bloß so ein Gefühl. Ab und zu denke ich, dass Mum mich belogen hat. Auf der einen Seite hat sie meinen Vater geliebt und war so unglücklich darüber, dass sie sich getrennt haben. Sie hat mir ja immer versichert, was für ein guter Mensch er war und dass ich ihn ja nicht hassen soll. Aber auf der anderen Seite... war er praktisch... der größte Mistkerl aller Zeiten. Das passt für mich einfach alles nicht zusammen. Und meine Intuition sagt mir, dass da mehr dahinter stecken muss. Ich kann es nicht mal genau sagen, was mich daran stört, aber irgendwas stimmt da nicht. Und ich glaube, dass Mum mich angelogen hat. Oder nein, anders gesagt, dass sie mir gezielt Dinge verheimlicht hat, meinen Vater betreffend."

„Jake", sagte Sherry beschwichtigend. „Das hat deine Mum nur gemacht, um dich zu schützen. Wahrscheinlich hat es ihr das Herz noch mehr gebrochen."

„Das leuchtet ja auch ein, aber vor was wollte sie mich schützen? Wenn sie mich schützen wollte, dann musste sie ja über ihn und seine Arbeit Bescheid wissen und das kann ich mir nun wirklich nicht vorstellen."

„Hm, das ist wahr..."

„Das sind so... kleine Ungereimtheiten, die mir auffallen. Ich meine, es ist, als ob mich Mum gezielt von ihm fernhalten wollte. Deswegen hat sie mir weißgemacht, er sei ein Scheißkerl, der sich nicht um sein Kind kümmert und deshalb hat sie mir auch nicht mal seinen Namen verraten oder sonst irgendwas über ihn. Weil sie nicht wollte, dass ich etwas mit ihm zu tun habe. Nur warum frage ich mich. Das kann eigentlich nur sein, wenn sie etwas wusste."

Ein Ausdruck von Sorge trat jetzt auf Sherrys Gesicht.

„Jake, hör mal bitte zu. Ich verstehe, dass dich das beschäftigt, der Punkt ist nur... du wirst die Antworten auf diese Fragen nicht mehr bekommen. Deswegen glaube ich, dass du dich damit nicht noch zusätzlich quälen solltest. Ich sehe, wie dich das... belastet und fertig macht, aber ich glaube, dass es nichts bringt, wenn du so viel... über die Vergangenheit nachgrübelst. Das heißt nicht, dass ich dich nicht verstehe. Ich habe auch so viele Fragen an meine Eltern, aber ich... habe gelernt, dass..." Sie brach ab.

Jake wagte es nicht, sie anzusehen. Er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Und dennoch fiel es ihm schwer, von seinen Überlegungen loszulassen, all die Fragen einfach beiseite zu schieben und nach vorne zu sehen. Es war einfach zu viel passiert und seine Herkunft, seine Geschichte, würde ihn in Zukunft weiterverfolgen, egal wie sehr er auch versuchte, in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung zu laufen.

„Ich weiß, dass du Recht hast", sagte er schließlich. „Aber ich fürchte, ich kann das nicht so einfach hinnehmen. Oder zumindest noch nicht jetzt gleich."

Langsam kam die Müdigkeit wieder über ihn und er legte sich wieder hin. Sherry blieb an das Bettgestellt gelehnt sitzen und betrachtete ihn.

„Mal angenommen... du könntest deinen Vater treffen, was würdest du ihm sagen? Oder würdest du ihn gar nicht treffen wollen?"

„Keine Ahnung. Eigentlich habe ich mir immer gewünscht, ihm eines Tages gegenüber zu stehen und es hat mich verdammt sauer gemacht, als mir eröffnet wurde, dass das nicht mehr geht. Ich glaub, ich... Ich hab keinen Plan, was ich ihm sagen sollte. Wahrscheinlich würde ich ihm eher... eine Tracht Prügel verpassen. Meine Wut an ihm auslassen", sagte Jake und stellte sich eben diese Szene mit Genuss vor. „Für das, was er Mum angetan hat."


	4. Kapitel 3: Weihnachtsüberraschung

_24. Dezember 2013_

Leon S. Kennedy saß allein in seiner Wohnung in Washington D.C. und war dabei, eine Falsche Wein zu leeren. Es war dunkel, nur von draußen flutete das grüne und rote Licht der Weihnachtsdekoration, die die Straßen um diese Jahreszeit schmückte, durch das Fenster herein.

Über Weihnachten hatte er sich beurlauben lassen, nachdem die Probleme weltweit, die der C- Virus verursacht hatte, endlich beseitigt worden waren und der Friede wieder eingekehrt war. Er brauchte Zeit für sich und mied selbst den Kontakt zu seiner Partnerin Helena Harper.

Seit er aus China zurückgekehrt war, hatte er pausenlos nur an eines gedacht: Ada Wong.

Helena hatte das ausgesprochen, was er sich all die Jahre nicht hatte eingestehen wollen. Ada war nicht einfach ein Teil seines Lebens, der ihn immerzu begleitete und nicht losließ, er hatte Gefühle für sie. Und er hatte endgültig genug. Er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, dass sie ihn immer im Dunkeln über alles ließ und weglief.

Er wollte sie. Er wollte mit ihr zusammen sein. Doch vermutlich würde das niemals möglich sein.

Chris´ Worte klangen noch in seinen Ohren, als er Leon am Telefon eröffnet hatte, dass Ada Wong tot sei. Leon hatte sich nichts anmerken lassen und hatte sich weiterhin auf die Mission konzentriert, doch innerlich hatte es ihn schwer erschüttert und getroffen.

Sie später lebend und wohlauf zu sehen und zu erkennen, dass sich Chris´ Nachricht als falsch herausgestellt hatte, war seit langem der glücklichste Moment für ihn gewesen.

Doch die Freude war schnell in Ernüchterung umgeschlagen, als sie ihn wieder allein stehen gelassen hatte und verschwunden war.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er ihr Spielchen noch ertragen konnte. Nach der Geschichte mit Simmons wollte er endlich Antworten. Er wollte endlich wissen, wer Ada wirklich war.

Während er auf dem Sofa saß, hatte er die Ellbogen auf seinen Oberschenkeln abgestützt und blickte gedankenverloren auf den Tisch, wo ein kleiner, runder Taschenspiegel lag. Es war das einzige, das ihn an Ada erinnerte und mit ihr verband. Er hoffte darauf, sie wiederzusehen und ihn ihr zurückzugeben.

Er nahm sein Glas und leerte es in einem Zug, während er sich aufrichtete und zurücklehnte. Der Wein ging allmählich zur Neige und entfaltete bereits seine berauschende Wirkung. Leon fühlte sich müde und schwindelig, aber das sollte ihm bloß recht sein. Der Alkohol vermochte ihm wenigstens die gewünschte Entspannung zu geben, die ihm seit Monaten fehlte.

Er starrte lange Zeit tief in Gedanken versunken an die dunkle Zimmerdecke, dann plötzlich wurde er durch ein Geräusch aus einem anderen Raum aufgeschreckt.

Alarmiert setzte er sich auf und horchte. Zuerst dachte er, er hätte es sich nur eingebildet, doch nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille hörte er eindeutig vorsichtige Schritte in seinem Schlafzimmer. So weit er sich erinnern konnte, hatte er dort das Fenster offen gelassen.

Er erhob sich von der Couch und schlich in den Flur, wo er seine Dienstwaffe ergriff und entsicherte. Er war von seinem Trinkgelage wacklig auf den Beinen und hatte Schwierigkeiten, die Pistole aufrecht zu halten. Sein Herz pochte etwas zu schnell und er musste sich mit einer Hand an der Wand abstützen.

Vorsichtig und so leise es ging näherte er sich seinem Schlafzimmer. Die Tür war nur angelehnt. Er drückte sie mit Schwung auf und zielte in die Dunkelheit. Kalte Luft strömte durch das Fenster herein und bewegte die Vorhänge sanft auf und ab. In der Nähe des Fensters konnte er die Umrisse einer Person ausmachen.

„Wer sind Sie und was tun Sie hier?", fragte Leon mit so viel Festigkeit in der Stimme, wie er aufbringen konnte.

„Aber, aber, ich hätte mir eine herzlichere Begrüßung erwartet", sagte eine allzu vertraute Stimme.

„Ada?" Er ließ augenblicklich seine Waffe sinken.

„Hey", sagte sie leise. Ihre Stimme war heiser. „Du siehst ja aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen."

„Was machst du hier?", fragte Leon.

„Darf ich einem alten Freund nicht zu Weihnachten einen Besuch abstatten?"

Sie trat aus der Ecke nach vorne. Das Licht der Straße beleuchtete schwach ihre Gesichtszüge.

Sie trug eine schwarze lederne Hose und eine rote Bluse. In einer Hand hielt sie ihren Enterhaken, mit dem sie sich wohl Zutritt zu seiner Wohnung verschafft hatte.

„Und ich schulde dir ein paar Antworten", fügte sie hinzu.

Sie wirkte erschöpft, als sie sprach. Trotzdem stand sie lässig mit verschränkten Armen da und hatte ihre kühle Fassade aufgesetzt.

„Was...?", fragte Leon verwirrt. Die Situation schien so surreal und der Alkohol vernebelte seine Sinne, das er einige Zeit brauchte, um zu begreifen, was gerade geschah.

„Ich denke, du hast viele Fragen", meinte Ada und schritt auf ihn zu.

Leon antwortete nicht. Er war zu perplex, um die richtigen Worte finden zu können. Ada jetzt so plötzlich vor sich stehen zu sehen, überforderte ihn. Außerdem spürte er Ärger in sich aufwallen.

„Du hast vielleicht Nerven", sagte er, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte und seine Waffe weglegte, allerdings durch den Alkohol ruppiger, als er beabsichtigt hatte.

„Du meinst wohl, du kannst nach allem, was passiert ist, hier einfach so auftauchen, als wäre gar nichts? Viele Fragen, ja?"

Er wandte sich von ihr ab. Sie musste seinen Unmut bemerkt haben, denn in ihrem nächsten Satz klang Beschwichtigung mit.

„Leon, ich verstehe, wenn du wütend bist."

„Du verstehst überhaupt nichts", entgegnete er. „Ich dachte, du wärst tot. Dann heißt es im nächsten Moment, es gäbe zwei Adas und du bist noch am Leben. Dann diese seltsame Geschichte mit Simmons. Und du natürlich... bist einfach wortlos gegangen und hast mich wieder stehen lassen."

„Genau deswegen bin ich jetzt hier", sagte Ada ernst. „Diesmal will ich dir ein paar Antworten geben."

„Auf die Antworten bin ich gespannt", spöttelte Leon und ließ sich auf der Kante seines Bettes nieder. Sein Kopf begann zu dröhnen.

Ada setzte sich neben ihn.

„Es tut mir Leid, Leon", sagte sie dann ehrlich.

Er sah sie von der Seite an.

„Ich weiß es sehr zu schätzen, wie du um mich bemüht warst. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet. Und ihr habt Simmons vernichtet. Du sollst jetzt die Antworten bekommen, die du willst."

„Alles?"

„Ja."

Leon schwieg für einen Moment. Tausend Gedanken schossen ihm gleichzeitig durch den Kopf, aber eigentlich hatte er nur eine Frage, die ihn wirklich bewegte und die ihn ebenfalls seit Jahren begleitete.

„Wer bist du, Ada? Du verfolgst mich seit 15 Jahren, bist ein Teil meines Lebens geworden. Und ich kenne dich überhaupt nicht."

Es war eine ernüchternde Feststellung. Nach den Ereignissen in China und der Verbindung zwischen Ada und Simmons hatte Leon einmal mehr eingestehen müssen, wie wenig er über die Spionin in Rot wusste.

„Meine Geschichte ist auch nicht... gerade rühmlich", sagte Ada.

„Ja, wenn man bedenkt, dass du für das Chaos da draußen mit verantwortlich bist. China, Kijuju, Las Plagas, Wesker..."

„Ich leugne es nicht."

„Ich will alles von Anfang an wissen. Alles. Das bist du mir verdammt noch mal schuldig."

Sie nickte. Sie musterte ihn kurz von der Seite. Ihr war offenbar nicht entgangen, dass er getrunken hatte.

„Also gut. Ich habe für Simmons gearbeitet, aber das ist sehr lange her. Er wurde... ziemlich besessen von mir, wie du sicher festgestellt hast."

„Ich hab es noch lebhaft vor Augen", bemerkte Leon trocken.

„Simmons wurde sehr aufdringlich, weil er eine Beziehung mit mir wollte. Ich habe sein Werben immer abgewiesen und ihn schließlich verlassen.

Ich habe Ende der 90er Jahre angefangen für die Organisation zu arbeiten. Ich sollte Umbrella ausspionieren. Du erinnerst dich vielleicht, dass ich damals mit dem Forscher John Clemens zusammen war, dem neuen Leiter der Anlage in den Arklay Mountains Laboratorien. Nichts ernstes freilich, auch wenn John das anders gesehen hat.

Ich war nicht in Raccoon als der Virus in der Anlage ausbrach. Ich wurde erst später in die infizierte Stadt geschickt, um Birkins G-Virus zu beschaffen. Ich habe die Ausrede benutzt, ich sei auf der Suche nach John."

„Für wen war der Virus bestimmt?"

„Für die Organisation. Und für Wesker."

„Wesker", murmelte Leon voller Ärger und ballte seine Hände unbewusst zu Fäusten.

„Warum hast du für ihn gearbeitet?"

Ada zögerte einen Moment.

„Wesker hat mich durchschaut", sagte sie schließlich langsam. „Er hat herausgefunden, dass ich eine Agentin war und mich erpresst. Er bewahrte mein Geheimnis, wenn ich ihm Kontakt zur Organisation aufbaue. Er hatte schon länger seine Flucht aus Raccoon geplant und dass er Umbrella den Rücken zukehren wollte. Ich ging auf den Deal ein. Wesker allerdings betrog die Organisation und fing an, auf eigene Faust zu handeln. Ich blieb der Organisation treu."

„Du warst aber für ihn in Spanien?"

„Das stimmt. Er wollte, dass ich den Las Plagas- Parasit für ihn beschaffe, allerdings merkte er natürlich, dass er mir nicht vollends vertrauen konnte. Also schickte er Krauser, um mich zu beobachten. Krauser allerdings verfiel der Macht, die ihm der Parasit gegeben hatte, und auch er war nicht mehr daran interessiert, dass Wesker die Probe bekam.

Wesker wollte, dass ich dich töte. Nachdem ich es nicht getan habe und dir geholfen habe, überließ er es Krauser. Ich habe Krauser ausgeschaltet."

„Du hast Krauser getötet?", fragte Leon ungläubig. Ada nickte.

„Ich habe die richtige Probe der Organisation übergeben und Wesker eine minderwertige, mit der nichts anfangen konnte. Unglücklicherweise hatte er doch einen Triumph im Ärmel. Er schickte HUNK, einen ehemaligen Umbrella- Agenten, nach Spanien und der beschaffte ihm eine Probe aus Krausers Leiche."

„Warum hast so lange mit Wesker zusammengearbeitet? Ich verstehe das nicht", sagte Leon.

„Er wusste von der Familie, Leon, und das Simmons hinter mir herwar. Er half mir damals, meine Spuren zu verwischen, deshalb stand ich in seiner Schuld. Und..." Sie brach ab und seufzte. Leon merkte, dass ihr etwas unangenehm war.

„Was ist los?"

Er verspürte zwar den Drang in sich, wagte es aber nicht, sie zu berühren.

„Verurteile mich bitte nicht dafür, aber... Wesker und ich, wir... Haben nicht nur über die Organisation eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit."

„Wie darf ich das denn verstehen?", fragte Leon verwirrt. Eine böse Ahnung beschlich ihn.

„Wir hatten nach dem Raccoon City- Vorfall und ein paar Jahre danach mal ein kleines... Techtelmechtel miteinander."

Der Schock war Leon in die Glieder gefahren und er starrte Ada fassungslos an.

„Wie bitte?! Du und Wesker, ihr hattet etwas miteinander?!"

„Das ist über 10 Jahre her, Leon, und es war nichts Besonders. Und außerdem ist Wesker tot. Das ist Vergangenheit. Hasst du mich jetzt?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich bin nur... das..." Er holte tief Luft. Wenn er daran dachte, dass Wesker und Ada... Er mochte sich etwas derartiges überhaupt nicht vorstellen. Er schob die Bilder beiseite und unterdrückte die Wut, die erneut in ihm aufwallte. Er wechselte das Thema.

„Was genau hat Simmons mit China zu tun? Und stimmt es, dass du Chris´ Team umgebracht hast?"

„Ich habe Redfields Team nicht umgebracht. Das war meine Doppelgängerin. Ihr Name war Carla Radames. Sie war ein armes, kleines Ding."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Simmons war besessen von mir. Er wollte mich besitzen. Und es hat ihn wahnsinnig gemacht, dass er mich nicht bekommen konnte und dass ich ihn verlassen habe. Nach der Zerstörung von Raccoon City begann er sich für die Entwicklung biologischer Waffen zu interessieren und an Viren zu arbeiten. Er holte eine sehr junge, aber sehr talentierte Forscherin in sein Team, Carla."

„Sie war deine Doppelgängerin?"

Ada nickte. „Ja. Simmons benutzte den G- Virus von Sherry Birkin, um daraus den C- Virus herzustellen. Er wurde über die Jahre so versessen darauf, mich zurückzubekommen, dass er schließlich begann, mich zu klonen. Aber alle Experimente scheiterten. Carla wollte das Selbe von Simmons, das er von mir wollte, deshalb hat sie sich für das Experiment freiwillig zur Verfügung gestellt. Als sie aber merkte, um was es wirklich ging, was Simmons wahre Absichten waren, wandte sie sich aus verletzter Liebe und Hass gegen ihn. Das war die vermeintliche Ada, die Jake und Sherry gefangen nehmen ließ, den C- Virus mit dem Antikörper des Jungen verstärkte, ihn überall unter dem Deckmantel von Neo- Umbrella verbreitete und Chris´ Team in Edonien tötete. Nicht ich."

„Das ist eine ziemlich abenteuerliche Geschichte", sagte Leon, der nicht wusste, was er fühlen sollte. Und vor allem wusste er nicht, ob er Ada Glauben schenken sollte.

„Das bedeutet, das sie Simmons infiziert hat. Ja, das würde passen. Aus Rache nehme ich an."

„Ja. Nichts ist schlimmer als der Zorn einer verschmähten Frau", sagte Ada.

„Wie kam die Familie auf Jake? Wie hat man ihn in Edonien gefunden?"

„Ich fürchte, dafür bin ich verantwortlich. Ich bekam vor zwei Jahren einen Auftrag. Es hieß, dass ich herausfinden soll, ob das Gerücht stimmt, dass Albert Wesker einen Sohn hat. In Edonien wurde ich fündig. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich sehr überrascht war. Man schien bereits vorher von ihm zu wissen. Aber gut, die Dinge sind in Ordnung gekommen, dank ihm."

„Was ist mit Carla passiert? Wenn ich das richtig sehe, dann hat Chris Carla erschossen und nicht dich. Er hat mir damals am Telefon gesagt, du seiest tot."

„Ja. Sie hat sich aber mit dem C- Virus infiziert und mutierte in ein Monster. Ich habe sie getötet. Sie stellt keine Bedrohung mehr dar."

„Bist du froh, dass Simmons tot ist?"

„Ja", antwortete Ada schlicht. „Simmons ist Vergangenheit, mit der ich abgeschlossen habe."

„Was hat es mit der Familie auf sich?"

„Die Familie ist eine Organisation, eine Art Bruderschaft, die seit Jahrhunderten die Geschicke der westlichen Welt gelenkt hat", erklärte sie. „Alles, was sie wollten, ist die Welt nach ihren Vorstellungen zu Gestalten, den Status Quo, der ihnen am Besten passt, zu wahren. Simmons war das letzte Oberhaupt, so weit ich unterrichtet bin. Er hatte Angst, dass die Verbindungen zwischen Umbrella und der US- Regierung ans Tageslicht gelangen könnten, deshalb ermordete er Präsident Benford. So weit ich es herausgefunden habe, wurde der C- Virus in Edonien getestet, nachdem er vervollständigt wurde. Carla allerdings hatte andere Dinge geplant, als die Welt in einer neuen Ordnung zu stabilisieren. Sie wollte Zerstörung, Chaos, das genaue Gegenteil von Simmons."

„Was hast du nach China gemacht? Warum bist du wieder gegangen?"

„Ich hatte noch etwas zu erledigen. Ich habe Carlas Labor und ihre Forschung zerstört. Die letzten Monate hatte ich einen Auftrag."

Leon ließ Adas Worte auf sich Wirken. Er war durcheinander und innerlich aufgewühlt. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.

Ihre Worte ergaben Sinn, aber sie hatte in der Vergangenheit schon öfter Lügen erzählt und Geheimniskrämerei betrieben, deshalb war er verunsichert. Warum sollte sie jetzt die Wahrheit erzählen? War das alles nur wieder ein Trick? Ein Spiel? Um ihm vermeintlich Informationen zu geben, aber ihn dennoch im Dunkeln zu lassen?

Leon erhob sich und schritt durch den Raum. Ihm war heiß trotz der Kälte, die durch das Fenster hereinströmte.

„Warum sollte ich dir vertrauen, Ada? Woher weiß ich, dass du mir die Wahrheit erzählst?"

Ada stand ebenfalls auf. „Weißt du, diese Geschichte mit deiner Doppelgängerin klingt sehr phantastisch."

„Du musst mir nicht glauben, Leon. Ich verstehe, wenn du mir nicht vertraust. Du hast allen Grund dazu. Glaube mir aber so viel, dass ich nichts mit den letzten Anschlägen zu tun hatte. Und ich bin hier. Ich bin zu dir gekommen, um dir die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Ich wollte die Schuld einem alten Freund gegenüber endlich begleichen. Mehr kann ich nicht tun."

Er hörte ihre Schritte. Sie ging Richtung Fenster.

„Ich...", begann Leon, doch er wusste nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte.

Sie wandte sich zum Fenster und nahm ihren Enterhaken. Sie war im Begriff, auf das Fensterbrett zu steigen und sich hinauszuschwingen. Leon wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Er musste seine Chance ergreifen, denn er wusste, dass er keine zweite Gelegenheit haben würde.

„Ada."

Leon ergriff Adas Hand, um sie zurückzuhalten, und zog sie an sich.

„Leon..." Ada versuchte, sich aus seinem Griff zu wenden, doch er ließ es nicht zu.

„Nein, Ada, diesmal nicht", sagte er mit Bestimmtheit, nahm ihr die Pistole aus der Hand und warf sie achtlos auf den Boden.

„Diesmal lasse ich dich nicht so einfach gehen."

Sie stand jetzt dicht bei ihm und sah ihn mitleidsvoll an.

„Leon... das geht nicht."

„Ada. Ich kann das nicht mehr. Ich lasse dich nicht wieder weglaufen. Ich..."

Er zögerte einen Moment, dann sprach er das aus, das seit Jahren in seinem Inneren verborgen lag: „Ich liebe dich, Ada."

„Leon...", seufzte Ada leise und wich seinem Blick aus. Er spürte, dass sie angespannt war und der Situation entfliehen wollte.

Leon nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hand und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. Für einen kurzen Moment sahen sie sich in die Augen, dann beugte er sich zu ihr und küsste sie.

Zuerst schrak sie ob seiner plötzlichen Zuneigung zurück, doch dann erwiderte sie vorsichtig seinen Kuss.

Wie lange hatte er auf diesen Moment gewartet? All die Monate voller Sorgen waren wie vergessen.

Leon zog sie näher an sich und nahm sie in seine Arme.

Ihr Kuss wurde bald intensiver und schließlich ließen sie sich auf dem Bett nieder.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen als Leon erwachte, fand er den Taschenspiegel auf seinem Nachttisch liegend. Darin befand sich ein Zettel mit den Worten:

_Mein Geschenk für dich._

Darunter hatte sie ihm ihre Telefonnummer hinterlassen.


	5. Kapitel 4: Schreckliche Gewissheit

_28. Dezember 2013_

Es war spät am Vormittag als Chris allmählich erwachte. Draußen vor dem Fenster tanzten ein paar Schneeflocken vorbei. Der Himmel war mir schweren grauen Wolkenbergen verhangen.

Er hatte das Gefühl, seit langer Zeit endlich wieder richtig erholt aufzuwachen.

Die vergangenen Monate hatten ihn gefordert, wie selten eine Zeit in seinem Leben.

Erst Edonien, wo er sein Team verloren hatte, dann waren mehrere Städte von bioterroristischen Anschlägen getroffen worden. Er hatte seinen Kollegen Piers Nivans verloren und den Verlust der Familie übermitteln und auf der Beerdigung eine Rede halten müssen.

Und schließlich war da Jake Muller, der Sohn seines toten Erzfeindes Albert Wesker.

Es war ein Schock, ja unbegreiflich für ihn gewesen, als er von Kennedy erfahren hatte, wer Jake war.

Im Oktober hatte er mit dem Jungen endlich das überfällige Gespräch geführt, vor dem er, wie er zugeben musste, Angst gehabt hatte.

Es war nicht leicht für ihn gewesen, dem jungen Söldner gegenüberzutreten, nachdem er dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er niemals seinen Vater kennenlernen würde. Es war nicht leicht, in das Gesicht, in die Augen zu sehen, die Wesker so ähnlich waren.

Jake hatte versucht, die Schilderungen, die schlimmen Taten seines Vaters und seine Ermordung, so souverän wie möglich aufzunehmen, hatte versucht, gleichgültig zu klingen. Doch Chris wusste genau, welche Wut in ihm steckte. Wut auf seinen Vater und Wut auf Chris.

Chris hatte sich Mühe gegeben. Er hatte versucht, so ehrlich und neutral wie möglich zu bleiben. Sich die Abscheu, die er für Wesker empfand nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er hatte Jake sogar das letzte Erinnerungsstück an seinen Vater gegeben, doch als sie nach dem Gespräch auseinandergegangen waren, hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, alles komplett falsch angegangen und so viel, was er sich eigentlich vorgenommen hatte, nicht gesagt zu haben.

Die Begegnung mit Jake war über zwei Monate her und trotzdem beschäftigte sie Chris immer noch. Er sorgte sich um den Jungen und er hatte Mitleid. Er konnte nur erahnen, welche Last Jake mit sich tragen musste.

Wahrscheinlich war es nicht das letzte Mal, dass er und Jake sich begegnen würden.

Chris seufzte und warf einen kurzen Blick nach rechts und sah, dass Jill noch schlief. Er lächelte und strich ihr vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Mittlerweile erinnerte nichts mehr an Jills einstige Gefangenschaft in den Händen Weskers. Ihre Haare waren im Laufe der Zeit wieder dunkler nachgewachsen und hatten beinahe das ursprüngliche Braun erreicht, und ihre Haut war nicht mehr kreidebleich.

Chris und sie waren über Weihnachten vom Dienst freigestellt worden. Sie genossen die freie Zeit, die sie gemeinsam verbringen konnten und ihren wohlverdienten Urlaub.

Nach Chris´ Rückkehr aus China hatte er sich endlich eingestanden, wie er wirklich zu Jill stand. Jahrelang hatte er sich eingeredet, sie sei nur eine enge Freundin und Kollegin, doch insgeheim, das wusste er heute, war sie weit mehr als das gewesen.

Vielleicht hatte er Angst gehabt, das wusste er nicht. Er wusste nur eins, er wollte mit Jill zusammen sein, alles andere war nebensächlich.

Vor Kurzem hatten sie sich schließlich verlobt und momentan planten sie ihre Hochzeit.

Nachdem sich die Situation weltweit dank der Hilfe des Impfstoffes wieder entspannt hatte, konnten sie sich endlich auf sich und ihr Privatleben konzentrieren.

Chris betrachtete Jill einige Zeit schweigend, dann regte sie sich plötzlich.

Sie streckte sich und gähnte ausgiebig.

„Hey, du bist ja schon wach", sagte sie verschlafen und richtete sich auf.

„Ja, konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Aber schon ist gut. Es ist elf vorbei." Seine Stimme war ein wenig heiser.

„Na und? Wir haben doch Zeit." Sie lächelte ihn an. „Keine Verrückten, die die Welt zerstören wollen. Nur wir beide und Urlaub."

Sie beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn.

Chris lachte leise. „Ja."

„Sonderlich überzeugt siehst du aber nicht aus", stellte Jill fest und spielte damit auf seine nachdenkliche Miene an. „Was ist los? Dich beschäftigt doch was."

„Die letzten zwölf Monate waren einfach sehr hart für mich, das ist alles", sagte Chris. „Ich schätze, ich bin... einfach noch nicht richtig runtergekommen."

„Ist es wegen Jake?"

Chris hatte Jill von Weskers Sohn und ihrem Gespräch erzählt.

„Auch, ja."

„Der Junge bedeutet dir viel, oder? Das ehrt dich, Chris. Wenn man bedenkt, wer er ist. Hast du schon mit deiner Schwester telefoniert?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich kam irgendwie noch nicht dazu. Wir waren ein bisschen... anderweitig beschäftigt."

Jill grinste vielsagend. „Sie muss doch für TerraSave weg, oder?"

„Ja, in zwei Tagen. Ich werde das heute noch erledigen."

„Hast du Claire von Jake erzählt?"

„Nein und ich weiß nicht, ob ich es tun werde. O´Brian hat es als Top Secret eingestuft. Je weniger Leute Bescheid wissen, desto besser."

„Wie geht's der Familie Nivans eigentlich? Hast du etwas gehört?"

„Nein. Ich hatte auf der Beerdigung das Gefühl, dass sie mir die Schuld an Piers´ Tod geben. Sie waren nicht freundlich mir gegenüber."

„Nimm dir das nicht so zu Herzen", mahnte Jill. „Du hast alles getan, was du konntest."

„Ich weiß, nur warum hab ich immer das Gefühl, es ist falsch oder reicht nicht?"

„Du und Piers ihr habt großartiges geleistet. Und darauf solltest du stolz sein."

Sie verfielen in Schweigen. Jill lehnte sich an Chris Schulter und schloss die Augen.

„Ich hab jetzt Lust, auf ein richtig ausgedehntes Frühstück", sagte Jill. „Und danach schau ich weiter nach einem Kleid."

Schon seit Wochen blätterte Jill Kataloge durch, um ein passendes Kleid für ihre Hochzeit zu finden. Einen genauen Termin gab es zwar noch nicht, aber sie waren sich beide einig, dass sie bis zum Frühjahr warten wollten.

„Es ist ein Wahnsinn", meinte Chris. „Wir beide heiraten."

„Lange genug haben wir dafür gebraucht", sagte Jill, schmiegte sich an ihn und begann, ihn zu küssen.

Chris war gerade im Begriff darauf einzugehen, da läutete plötzlich Chris´ Handy und durchbrach ihre traute Zweisamkeit.

Er und Jill sahen sich entgeistert an.

„Wer ruft denn jetzt an?", fragte Chris, erhob sich und eilte nach nebenan, um den Anruf entgegenzunehmen. Während er den Flur hinunterging bahnte sich schon eine gewisse Ahnung an, er hoffte jedoch inständig, sie möge sich nicht bewahrheiten.

Als er sein Diensttelefon nahm und auf dem Display den Namen seines Vorgesetzten las, schwand seine Hoffnung sofort.

„Ja, Redfield."

„Christopher, tut mir so Leid, wenn ich Ihren Urlaub stören muss", sagte O´Brian und er klang dabei beunruhigt. „Sie und Jill müssen sofort hierher kommen. Es ist wichtig. Wir haben ein großes Problem."

* * *

Es dauerte keine Stunde bis Chris und Jill in der Hauptzentrale der B.S.A.A. eintrafen.

O´Brians Sekretärin führte die beiden sogleich in den Konferenzraum. Genau im selben Raum, wo Chris und Jake vor über zwei Monaten miteinander gesprochen hatte.

Ihr Vorgesetzter wartete bereits ungeduldig. Er war aber nicht die einzige Person im Raum.

„Sheva?"

Die junge Afrikanerin wandte sich um und ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf, als sie Chris und Jill erkannte. Sie hatte sich in vier Jahren kaum verändert. Nur ihr Pferdeschwanz war länger geworden.

„Wir haben uns ja lang nicht gesehen!", sagte sie und schüttelte beiden die Hände.

„Warum bist du hier?", fragte Chris.

„Man rief mich gestern an, dass ich so schnell es ging, in die Staaten kommen sollte. Ich kam vor einer Stunde am Flughafen an. Mehr weiß ich allerdings bislang auch nicht", erklärte Sheva mit Blick auf O´Brian. „Er hat mir noch nichts sagen wollen, bis ihr beide nicht auch da seid."

„Wie geht's dir, Sheva?", fragte Chris.

„Sehr gut, danke. Ich freue mich, euch wiederzusehen."

„Was macht Josh? Oder ist er auch gekommen?"

„Nein, Josh ist nicht hier. Stellt euch vor. Er hat geheiratet und hat jetzt Familie."

„Nicht schlecht. Jill und ich haben uns auch verlobt", erklärte Chris.

„Wirklich?", fragte Sheva überrascht und wechselte einen Blick zwischen den beiden. Jill nickte.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

„Danke."

„Und wisst ihr, warum wir hier sind?"

„Nein, uns hat man auch nichts gesagt", sagte Chris und die drei wandten sich dem Leiter der B.S.A.A. zu.

O´Brian stand am Fenster und blickte hinaus. Er hatte die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.

„Clive?", fragte Jill vorsichtig. „Warum sind wir hier? Was ist passiert?"

O´Brian atmete tief durch, dann wandte er sich den drei Agenten zu. Chris konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihn jemals so besorgt gesehen zu haben. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung.

O´Brian nahm eine Fernbedienung vom Tisch und richtete sie auf den großen Monitor, der nahe ihnen am Ende des langen Konferenztisches befestigt war. Der Bildschirm flammte auf und zeigte eine Karte von Südamerika.

„Die Südamerikanische B.S.A.A. hat uns gestern eine Meldung zukommen lassen", begann er dann ohne Umschweife zu erklären, als wolle er sofort auf den Punkt kommen.

Die Karte, die anhand eines Satellitenbildes erstellt worden war, vergrößerte sich automatisch. So weit Chris erkennen konnte, befanden sie sich über Bolivien.

„Offenbar ist jeglicher Kontakt zu einer Stadt in Bolivien verloren gegangen. Ciudad de muchas colores. Die Stadt liegt mitten im Regenwald."

Chris, Jill und Sheva sahen sich fragend an.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Sie haben daraufhin ein Erkundungsteam hingeschickt, um festzustellen, was passiert ist. Das ist es, was sie gefunden haben."

Er schaltete um und Bilder von einer kleinen Stadt erschienen auf dem Monitor. Sie waren von einem Hubschrauber aus aufgenommen worden.

Jill schlug sich vor Entsetzen die Hand auf den Mund.

„Oh nein", murmelte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein", sagte Chris und betrachtete voller Zorn die Bilder.

In den Straßen der Stadt brannten Autos, Menschen, zu abscheulichen Bestien mutiert, und B.O.W.s liefen wild durcheinander. Chaos herrschte.

Sheva starrte voller Abscheu auf die Aufnahmen. „Ist das...?"

„Wir müssen von einem bioterroristischen Anschlag ausgehen", sagte O´Brian ernst.

Bevor Chris etwas sagen konnte, fügte er hinzu: „Wir wissen nicht, wer dahinter steckt oder aus welchem Grund man sich ausgerechnet diese Stadt ausgesucht hat. Wir tappen im Dunkeln. Das Einzige, das wir mit Sicherheit bestätigen können, ist, der Anschlag wurde nicht mithilfe des C- Virus verübt. Wir sind mit einer neuen Gefahr konfrontiert."

„Nein", flüsterte Jill und wechselte einen Blick mit ihrem Verlobten.

Chris konnte es nicht glauben. Es hatte ein halbes Jahr gedauert, bis sich die Welt von den Anschlägen von Neo- Umbrella und dem C- Virus erholt hatte, und nun stand ihnen bereits die nächste Bedrohung bevor. Konnten sie denn niemals zur Ruhe kommen?

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte er schließlich, obwohl er die Antwort auf die Frage bereits wusste.

„Ich stelle ein Team zusammen, das Sie, zusammen mit Ihrer Verlobten, leiten werden, Christopher. Agentin Alomar wird Sie ebenfalls begleiten. Sie werden schon morgen früh nach Südamerika aufbrechen. In Argentinien werden Sie sich mit unseren Leuten vor Ort treffen, um dann über den Luftweg nach Ciudad de muchas colores gelangen. Am Boden ist es zu gefährlich."

„So viel zu unserem Urlaub", bemerkte Jill schmunzeln. „Ich schätze, der Terror lässt uns keine Ruhe."

„Ja, Jill", sagte O´Brian und er wirkte plötzlich noch beunruhigter als zuvor. Nervös spielte er mit der Fernbedienung in seiner Hand. Er schien nach den richtigen Worten zu ringen.

Chris beschlich das untrügliche Gefühl, dass Südamerika nicht die einzige Hiobsbotschaft bleiben würde.

„Clive, alles in Ordnung?", fragte er schließlich vorsichtig.

Dem Angesprochenen war jetzt die Hilflosigkeit und Verzweiflung ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Chris, Jill, Sheva."

Er betätigte abermals die Fernbedienung, sodass der Bildschirm umschaltete.

„Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wie ich euch das sagen soll. Aber ich fürchte... Die Kollegen haben uns noch etwas anderes zugespielt, das sie selbst aus anonymer Quelle erhalten haben. Seht selbst."

Auf dem Monitor erschien eine Videoaufnahme.

Chris, Jill und Sheva mussten näher an den Bildschirm herantreten, um überhaupt etwas erkennen zu können. Die Aufnahmen waren verwackelt und viel zu dunkel. Man konnte ein Labor erkennen, als das Bild vergrößert wurde. In der Mitte des ansonsten im Dunkeln verborgenen Raumes befand sich eine Art Wassertank. Und darin befand sich unverkennbar eine Person.

Eine wohl vertraute Person, von der sich Chris gewünscht hatte, sie nie wieder sehen zu müssen.

Je mehr Sekunden verstrichen, je näher die Kamera zu dem Objekt zoomte, das in dem Tank ruhte, und je deutlicher sich die Gesichtszüge des verhassten Mannes abzeichneten, desto stärker ballten sich Chris´ Hände zu Fäusten. Taubheit schien sich in seinem Körper auszubreiten. Er bemerkte kaum noch die Anwesenheit der anderen Personen im Raum, so fixiert war sein Blick auf den Monitor gerichtet.

„Chris..."

Jill ergriff den Arm ihres Verlobten.

„Ja, ich sehe es."

„Das kann nicht sein", sagte Sheva und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Vor ihnen auf dem Video war niemand geringeres als Albert Wesker zu erkennen. Das Material war laut dem eingeblendeten Datum vier Monate alt.


	6. Kapitel 5: Neues Grauen

_Cuidad de muchas colores ist natürlich eine fiktive Stadt. Ich wollte sie zuerst Ciudad azul oder Ciudad verde nennen, aber diese Namen gibt es wohl tatsächlich. :( Dann hab ich sie kurzerhand eben die Stadt der vielen Farben genannt. ;)_

* * *

Die Motoren des Flugzeugs brummten rhythmisch. Draußen hatten sich graue Wolkenberge aufgetürmt.

Chris hatte die letzten Stunden, seit sie am Flughafen Richtung Südamerika gestartet waren, unentwegt auf sein Laptop gestarrt und sich immer wieder die Aufnahmen angesehen, die er von O´Brian bekommen hatte.

Das Video dauerte 8 Sekunden, nur ein paar Augenblicke, aber für Chris waren es die einprägsamsten Sekunden seines Lebens.

Während er das Gesicht des Mannes auf dem Monitor betrachtete, tauchten vor seinem geistigen Auge die Bilder aus Afrika wieder auf. Wesker, von Uroborus entstellt, der versuchte, den Helikopter in den Vulkan zu ziehen, Jill, die auf die Raketenwerfer deutete, er und Sheva, wie sie Ziel nahmen und feuerten und schließlich die gewaltige Explosion, die Wesker vernichtet hatte.

_Wesker war vernichtet worden_.

Über vier Jahre waren seit seinem Tod vergangen. Und jetzt plötzlich sollte er zurück sein?

Chris untersuchte jedes Detail im Video, stoppte, ließ es weiterlaufen, spulte vor und zurück.

Sein Kopf war leer, ebenso sein Inneres. Die Taubheit, die seinen Körper erfasst hatte, seit O´Brian ihnen das Video zum ersten Mal gezeigt hatte, war noch nicht abgeklungen. Er schätzte, dass er unter Schock stand. Gestern hatten er und Jill noch ihren Urlaub genossen und jetzt stand die Welt abermals einer bioterroristischen Bedrohung gegenüber, vielleicht sogar einer schlimmeren als zuvor.

Der Großteil von Weskers Körper lag im Dunkeln, man konnte nur einen Teil seines Oberkörper und sein Gesicht ausmachen. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, als würde er schlafen. Er befand sich in einem mit Flüssigkeit gefüllten Glasbehälter, der Chris wage an die Cryostase erinnerte. Das Labor um ihn herum war nicht zu erkennen und man konnte keine Rückschlüsse daraus ziehen, wo das Material aufgenommen wurde. Die Qualität der Aufnahme war schlecht, sodass es schwierig war, abschließend zu sagen, wer der Mann wirklich war.

O´Brian hatte dafür plädiert, die Angelegenheit mit größter Diskretion zu behandeln und keine voreiligen Schlüsse zu ziehen, bis Genaueres bekannt war und der Auftrag an Chris und das Team war herauszufinden, ob es sich wirklich um Albert Wesker handelte oder nicht.

Vermutlich wollten sich alle die leise Hoffnung bewahren, es könnte eine andere, völlig fremde Person sein.

Chris hatte während des Fluges mit niemandem gesprochen und niemand hatte es gewagt, ihn zu stören. Als sie nur noch eine knappe halbe Stunde vom Zielort entfernt waren, näherte sich Sheva vorsichtig. Sie nahm auf dem Sitz neben ihm Platz und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Großaufnahme von Weskers Gesicht, die Chris so eingehend betrachtete.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass Wesker zurück ist?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Ich weiß nicht so recht. Der Film ist viel zu dunkel und die Bilder sind unscharf, man kann es also nicht mit Sicherheit sagen."

Chris wusste ihre Versuche, seine Anspannung etwas zu lindern, durchaus zu schätzen, doch alle Beteuerungen, das Offensichtliche klein zureden oder zu leugnen, konnten ihn nicht überzeugen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich glauben soll", sagte Chris und starrte weiterhin gebannt auf das Gesicht in dem Video. „Ich wehre mich dagegen, zu glauben, dass es Wesker ist. Aber... sieh es dir doch an. Das kann nur er sein."

Er drehte ihr den Bildschirm hin, sodass sie das Standbild besser betrachten konnte.

„Du hast ja recht, es sieht ihm wirklich unheimlich ähnlich, aber... Wie sollte er den Vulkan überlebt haben?"

Chris schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste überhaupt nicht mehr, was er noch glauben oder denken sollte. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass Wesker nicht leben konnte und doch sah er sein Gesicht in einer vier Monate alten Videoaufnahme vor sich.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung."

„Wenn es wirklich Wesker ist, dann muss ihm ja jemand geholfen haben. Ich erkenne diesen Tank wieder", mischte sich Jill in ihr Gespräch ein. Sie trat ebenfalls zu ihnen.

„Es ist ein Cryostase- Tank. Er scheint da drin zu schlafen, also muss irgendjemand ihn versorgen."

„Wesker hatte viele Kontakte", fuhr Chris fort. „Vielleicht jemand von TriCell, der... eine Rückkehr plant."

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Jill missmutig. Sie war etwas blass und sie vermied es, auf das Laptop zu sehen. Chris ahnte, warum. Bei Weskers Anblick wurde sie wahrscheinlich an ihre drei Jahre der Gefangenschaft bei ihm und an die Dinge, die er ihr angetan hatte, erinnert.

„Glaubt ihr, wenn Wesker wirklich zurück ist, dass er für den Anschlag in Südamerika verantwortlich ist?", fragte Sheva weiter.

„Keine Ahnung", meinte Chris und seine Miene verfinsterte sich. „Ich kann für ihn nur hoffen, dass er es nicht ist."

„Ich weiß nur eines", sagte Jill. „Es war kein Zufall, dass wir dieses Video bekommen haben. Es sollte seinen Weg früher oder später zu Chris finden."

Chris und Sheva nickten einstimmig.

„Ich kann das eigentlich wirklich nicht glauben, dass er den Vulkan und die Explosion überlebt haben soll", sagte Sheva. „Aber ich schätze, es bringt nichts, sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Wir werden sehen, was sich ergibt. Ich bete jedenfalls dafür, dass das alles nur ein großer Irrtum ist."

„Captain."

Ein junger Mann trat zu ihnen. Chris sah auf.

„Wir landen in fünfzehn Minuten."

„Alles klar, danke. Wir sollten uns bereit machen." Er schloss das Video und klappte seinen Laptop zu.

* * *

Als sie wenig später aus dem Flugzeug traten, schlug ihnen eine unerwartet hohe Temperatur und Luftfeuchtigkeit entgegen und Chris musste sich daran erinnern, dass sie trotz des Wintermonats ja in die Tropen und den Regenwald gereist waren und es weder Schnee noch Kälte hier gab.

Auf dem Rollfeld erwartete sie bereits eine Truppe der örtlichen B.S.A.A.

Als Chris, Jill und Sheva von der Treppe auf den Asphalt traten, löste sich eine Frau aus der Gruppe und kam auf sie zu.

Sie hatte rostbraune Haut und hatte ihre langen schwarzen Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Sie trug eine Kampfuniform. Ihre durchtrainierten Oberarme waren tätowiert. Als sie Englisch sprach hörte man einen deutlichen spanischen Akzent.

„Bienvenidos a Bolivia", begrüßte sie die Ankömmlinge und salutierte. „Ich hoffe, Sie hatten einen guten Flug. Wir haben Sie bereits erwartet. Isabel García, B.S.A.A. Südamerika."

„Chris Redfield."

„Ich habe schon viel von Ihnen gehört, Mr. Redfield. Und Sie müssen Jill Valentine und Sheva Alomar sein."

„Freut mich."

Sie schüttelten sich die Hände.

„Es ist eine Ehre für mich, Sie alle kennenzulernen. Ihr Ruf eilt Ihnen voraus. Ich wünschte nur, wir würden uns unter anderen Umständen kennenlernen."

„Das geht uns auch so", sagte Chris. „Wie ist die Lage?"

„Sofort. Ich werde Ihnen auf dem Weg alles berichten. Kommen Sie, die Autos stehen bereit. Das ist mein Team. Ich habe für diese Mission meine besten Leute ausgewählt."

Die Soldaten nickten ihnen zu.

Chris, Jill und Sheva folgten Isabel und ihrem Team zu ihren Fahrzeugen.

„Wie weit ist es bis zur Stadt?", erkundigte sich Jill, während sie einstiegen und der Konvoi sich in Bewegung setzte.

„Von hier aus sind es zwei Stunden, bis zu unserem Lager. Von dort aus werden wir mit Hubschraubern in die Stadt fliegen. Sofort, nachdem man gemerkt hat, was passiert ist, hat die Regierung alle Zugänge vom Boden aus gesperrt. Die Stadt ist komplett abgeschirmt worden, damit die Infektion nicht nach außen dringen kann."

„Gut."

„Glücklicherweise liegt die Stadt sehr weit abgelegen, sodass nicht die Gefahr besteht, dass die Infektion sich ausbreitet", erklärte Isabel. „Durch die schnellen Maßnahmen der Regierung ist Schlimmeres verhindert worden."

„Von welchem Ausmaß sprechen wir überhaupt?", erkundigte sich Jill.

„Ciudad de muchas colores hat ungefähr 30 000 Einwohner", fuhr Isabel fort. „So weit wir sehen konnten, ist die gesamte Stadt infiziert worden. Wir rechnen zum momentanen Zeitpunkt nicht mit Überlebenden. Vielleicht eine gute Nachricht. Die Dimension der Katastrophe reicht bei Weitem nicht an Raccoon City oder Tall Oaks heran. Was uns allerdings sehr beunruhigt ist, dass wir neue, bislang unbekannte B.O.W.s gesichtet haben. Ich werde Ihnen vor Ort die Bilder zeigen."

„Können Sie sich erklären, warum man diese Stadt für den Anschlag ausgesucht hat?", fragte Chris weiter.

„Nein." Isabel schüttelte den Kopf. „Absolut nicht. Wenn es wirklich ein terroristischer Angriff war, dann hätte man sicher eine größere, namhafte Stadt gewählt. Wir wissen nicht, warum es ausgerechnet Ciudad de muchas colores ist."

Sie fuhren auf einer mit Bäumen gesäumten Landstraße entlang. Vogelschwärme stiegen in den mit grauen Wolken verhangenen Himmel auf.

„Sie haben das Video erhalten, nehme ich an?", fragte Isabel vorsichtig an Chris gewandt.

Dieser nickte. „Ja."

„Was will O´Brian diesbezüglich unternehmen? Diese Bedrohung müssen wir sehr ernst nehmen. Sollte Albert Wesker..."

„O´Brian will erst mal abwarten", sagte Chris sofort. „Er will die Sache so lange es geht bedeckt halten und keine Panik schüren. Wir müssen erst mal genauere Untersuchungen anstellen."

„Das verstehe ich", sagte Isabel.

„Wie haben Sie dieses Video überhaupt erhalten?", wollte Jill wissen.

„Es wurde unserer Zentrale in Buenos Aires anonym geschickt. Natürlich haben wir versucht, es zurückzuverfolgen, aber wir wissen nicht, woher es genau kam. Aber umso wichtiger ist es, dass wir dem nachgehen."

„Wo haben Sie ihr Lager?", fragte Sheva.

„Wir haben unsere Zelte direkt an der Straßensperre auf der Hauptzugangsstraße errichtet. Unsere Ausrüstung lagert auch dort und die Hubschrauber stehen bereit. Wenn wir angekommen sind, zeige ich ihnen alles weitere."

* * *

Im Lager angekommen, führte Isabel Chris, Jill und Sheva in ihr Zelt, um sie über die genaue Situation innerhalb der Stadt zu informieren.

Auf einem Tisch hatte sie Bilder, Lagepläne der Stadt und Aufzeichnungen ausgebreitet.

„Das ist der Stadtplan von Ciudad de muchas colores", erklärte Isabel. „Die Kanalisation ist hier verzeichnet."

Sie deutete auf zwei große Skizzen, die das verzweigte Straßennetz und die unterirdischen Kanäle zeigte. Chris sank das Herz, als er den breiten blauen Strich sah, der durch die gesamte Stadt führte.

„Abgesperrt ist hier, hier und hier. An dem Punkt befinden wir uns." Nacheinander zeigte sie auf die Straßen, die aus der Stadt hinausführten und schließlich auf ihren Stützpunkt.

„Wo wird uns der Hubschrauber absetzen?", fragte Chris.

„Genau dort." Isabel deutete auf ein großes Gebäude. „Das ist ein Hochhaus, das einen Landeplatz auf dem Dach hat."

„Wann starten wir?"

„Geplant war in einer Stunde. Unser Team stellt gerade unsere Ausrüstung zusammen."

„Wie werden wir vorgehen?"

„Geplant ist momentan nur eine Erkundungsmission. Wir haben die Stadt bisher nur aus der Luft beobachtet, aber wir konnten nicht rein. Es herrschte nur Chaos. Wir mussten warten, bis sich alles beruhigt hat."

„Das heißt, wir werden erst mal nur die Lage einschätzen?", fragte Jill.

„Ja, alles andere wäre zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht möglich. Durch die Aufnahmen, die wir aus der Luft gemacht haben, konnten wir ein paar vorsichtige Prognosen aufstellen. Genaueres aber können wir erst sagen, wenn wir die unten waren. Wir wissen noch nicht einmal genau, mit was man die Leute diesmal Infiziert hat, und es sind bislang völlig unbekannte B.O.W.s aufgetaucht. Unsere Regierungen verlangen Informationen, damit sie weiterhandeln können."

„Was passiert mit der Stadt? Ich hoffe doch nicht das selbe wie mit Raccoon City?", fragte Sheva besorgt.

Isabel seufzte. „Ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen. Lassen wir es erst mal auf uns zukommen."

„Diese B.O.W.s", fragte Chris. „Sie sagten, Sie hätten Bilder aus der Luft machen können..."

„Ja. Hier sind sie. Ich habe die besten und schärfsten auf meinem Computer."

Isabel holte ihr Laptop und startete es. Dann rief sie eine Reihe von Schwarz- Weiß- Fotos auf.

Chris, Jill und Sheva beugten sich näher an den Bildschirm, um genauer sehen zu können.

„Wir haben zuerst gedacht, es sind Hunter, aber dann..."

Die Bilder zeigten ein reptilienartiges Wesen, einer großen Eidechse nicht unähnlich. Es ging leicht nach vorne gebeugt auf zwei kräftigen Hinterbeinen und hatte große Krallen an den Vorderläufen. Sein Rücken wurde durch einen stacheligen Schuppenpanzer geschützt.

„Dieser Reptilien- B.O.W. scheint giftig zu sein und durch seinen Biss die Infektion zu verbreiten. Wir müssen hier also größte Sorgfalt walten lassen. Das andere ist das hier."

Isabel betätigte die Maus und ein neues Bild erschien. „Es scheint irgendein Säugetier zu sein."

Tatsächlich sah der B.O.W. aus wie eine Katze. Er war jedoch mindestens mannshoch und hatte große, kräftige Kiefer. Chris erinnerte es entfernt and die Zombiehunde aus dem alten Herrenhaus.

„Diese neuen, unbekannten Kreaturen sind aber nicht unser einziges Problem. Zwar hat die schnelle Quarantäne der Stadt eine Ausbreitung der Infektion bislang verhindert, doch unsere größte Sorge im Moment ist der Fluss, der durch die Stadt durchführt. Den können wir natürlich nicht aufhalten."

Chris nickte zustimmend. „Wollen wir hoffen, dass alles gut wird."

* * *

Nach der Besprechung verließen Chris, Jill und Sheva Isabels Zelt und begaben sich zu ihrem Team, das bereits begonnen hatte, sich mit Waffen auszustatten.

Sie nahmen jeder eine Pistole und zwei Ersatzmagazine, Chris zusätzlich eine Schrotflinte, Jill ein Maschinengewehr und Sheva ein Scharfschützengewehr mit. Außerdem steckten sie Kampfmesser und Granaten ein.

Chris steckte gerade sein Messer an seinen Gürtel, als plötzlich sein Handy klingelte.

Er entschuldigte sich bei den anderen und entfernte sich ein Stück von der Gruppe, um ungestört reden zu können. Als er den Namen des Anrufers auf dem Display sah, hellte sich seine Miene auf.

„Na, Little Sis´", sagte er, nachdem er abgehoben hatte. Die Stimme seiner Schwester zu hören, war zumindest eine kleiner Trost in ihrer ernsten Lage.

„Hey, Chris", sagte Claire. „Seid ihr gut angekommen?"

„Ja."

„Und wie sieht es dort aus? Es gab wieder einen Anschlag, oder? Hier bei uns ist das auch schon Thema."

„Ja. Und leider können wir momentan nichts Positives berichten. Wir gehen bald rein. Sehen wie die Stadt aussieht."

„Verstehe."

„Und du? Bist du schon unterwegs?"

Claire musste für TerraSave nach Russland reißen, um den Verdacht zu überprüfen, ob ein Mann dort illegal auf dem Schwarzmarkt mit B.O.W.s handelte.

„Mein Team und ich sitzen im Flugzeug", sagte sie. „Wir dürften bis morgen dort sein."

„Pass gut auf dich auf, Claire, OK?", sagte Chris eindringlich.

„Hey, ich bin schon ein großes Mädchen", meinte Claire im Scherz. Chris war immer noch häufig etwas überbehütend und vergaß beizeiten, dass sie beide längst erwachsen waren. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass die Angst, seine jüngere Schwester zu verlieren, tief in ihm saß. Er hatte so viele Leute bereits verloren, sollte seiner Schwester etwas geschehen, würde er sich dies niemals verzeihen. Und wenn sie, wie jetzt, allein auf einer Mission war, konnte er sie nicht einmal beschützen.

„Weiß ich doch."

„Pass auch du gut auf dich auf. Und auf Jill."

„Natürlich."

„Machs gut und meld dich wieder bei mir", sagte Claire und sie verabschiedeten sich. Chris sah gedankenverloren auf sein Handy.

„Das war Claire, oder?", fragte Jill.

„Ja. Sie muss nach Osteuropa reisen. Ich..."

„Du machst dir Sorgen, oder? Claire schafft das", beschwichtigte ihn Jill. „Sie hat immer alles gemeistert."

„Du hast Recht."

Sie begaben sich zu ihrem und Isabels Team zurück und bereiteten sich auf den Flug in die Stadt vor.

* * *

Der Hubschrauber dröhnte ihn Chris´ Ohren, als sie über die Dächer der Stadt auf das Hochhaus zusteuerten, auf dem sie landen wollten.

Chris sah überall kleine Brände und Rauchschwaden, Häuser und Autos waren zerstört worden, Menschen wandelten als lebende Tote durch die Straßen. Die B.O.W.s schienen verschwunden zu sein, denn er konnte keine von oben erblicken.

Er spürte Wut in sich aufsteigen und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Wer auch immer für den Tod so vieler Unschuldiger verantwortlich war, musste zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden. Er fühlte sich verantwortlich und er konnte es nicht mehr zulassen, dass noch mehr Schaden durch Bioterroristen verursacht wurde. Die Verantwortlichen mussten endlich ausgeschaltet werden. Ein für alle mal. Koste es, was es wolle.

* * *

Ein Mann saß vor einem Bildschirm und beobachtete das Geschehen. Eine zweite Person, in einen langen Kapuzenumhang gehüllt, betrat den Raum.

„Die B.S.A.A. ist hier."

„Ja. Und sie werden mit Sicherheit bald ihren Weg zu uns finden. Wir werden ihnen einen gebührenden Empfang bereiten. Mach dich bereit."

Die vermummte Gestalt nickte und verließ den Raum. Der Mann lächelte.

* * *

Sie stiegen aus den Helikoptern aus und hielten ihre Waffen bereit.

„Wir werden uns über das Treppenhaus nach unten durchschlagen", erklärte Isabel. „Dann werden wir unsere Route beginnen. Die Pläne haben Sie?"

Chris, Jill und Sheva nickten.

Die beiden Teams hatten eine bestimmte Strecke vereinbart, die sie zu allen wichtigen Plätzen der Stadt führen sollte und die sie bis in drei Stunden abarbeiten wollten.

Ihr Auftrag war eine genaue Einschätzung der Lage, mögliche Überlebende zu evakuieren und die neuen B.O.W.s zu untersuchen. Zusätzlich mussten sie Informationen über den Ursprung des Ausbruchs finden und natürlich die dringlichste Frage klären, ob Albert Wesker etwas mit dem Anschlag zu tun hatte. Vor letzterem hatte Chris am meisten Angst und die ganze Zeit hatte er ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend.

Sie waren auf reiner Erkundungsmission und Teil ihres Befehls war, sich nicht auf unnötige Kämpfe einzulassen. Ihre Bewaffnung diente der Verteidigung.

Die Teams würden die Route jeweils in entgegengesetzte Richtung beginnen. Zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt sollten sie sich an einem verabredeten Ort treffen. Sie alle waren mit Funkgeräten und Videokameras ausgestattet, sodass sie sich unterwegs verständigen und Filmaufnahmen zur Berichterstattung drehen konnten.

Stockwerk um Stockwerk kämpften sie sich durch das Bürogebäude nach unten, bis sie schließlich den Haupteingang erreichten, der zur Straße führte.

Sie wünschten sich Glück, trennten sich und die Teams setzten ihren Weg allein fort. Chris, Jill und Sheva führten ihre Leute durch eine Reihe von Seitenstraßen. Sie passierten das Rathaus und einige Verwaltungsgebäude, sowie eine Schule, bis sie schließlich den Stadtpark erreichten.

* * *

Ein Mädchen saß zusammengekauert und regungslos in der Eckes eines kleinen Büros unter einem alten Schreibtisch.

Sie war zierlich und schmächtig, fast anorektisch und Menschen, die sie sahen, hätten sie für ein junges Schuldkind halten können. In Wirklichkeit war sie jedoch 17 Jahre alt.

Ihr Kopf war kahlrasiert und nur ein dünner, dunkler Stoppelansatz ließ vermuten, dass sie einmal braune Haare gehabt hatte. Sie trug eine schwarze, enge Hose und ein weites, graues Vleece-Shirt. Ihre Arme waren fest um ihren Körper geschlungen.

Angst lag in ihren dunkelbraunen Augen und ihr Blick war starr auf die offene Tür gerichtet.

Ein langer düsterer Flur lag dahinter. Bereits seit Stunden harrte sie in ihrem Versteck aus und lauschte auf jedes Geräusch, dass seine Rückkehr andeuten würde. Sie hatte Angst, dass er nicht wiederkommen, sie einfach hier lassen würde, weil sie etwas Dummes angestellt hatte.

Als sie Schritte hörte, weiteten sich ihre Augen.

Ein Mann, der in einen weiten schwarzen Umhang gekleidet war, betrat den Raum. Er hatte seine Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen und trug eine Maske, sodass man seine Gesichtszüge nicht erkennen konnte.

Als sie ihn sah, entspannte sich ihr Körper. Sie war froh, dass er wieder hier war, doch sie fürchtete auch, dass er mit ihr schimpfen würde.

„Wieder da", sagte sie. Der Mann nickte ihr zu, dann schritt er zu einem Regal, an dem ein halbautomatisches Scharfschützengewehr und eine Schrotflinte lehnten.

„Du böse?", fragte das Mädchen eingeschüchtert und sah ihn schuldbewusst an. Seit sie mit der Außenwelt konfrontiert war, wirkte sie immer zu ängstlich, wie ein scheues Tier.

Der Mann, der gerade begonnen hatte, Magazine für seine Pistole aus dem Regal zu entnehmen, hielt inne, legte seine Waffe beiseite und ging vor ihr in die Hocke. Sie wagte es nicht, unter dem Tisch hervorzukommen.

„Nein, ich bin dir nicht böse, kleine Lady", sagte er in perfektem, fast akzentfreiem Deutsch.

„Aber du musst mir versprechen, dass du nicht mehr wegläufst. OK?"

„OK", sagte sie.

„Hast du Angst?"

Sie sah ihn mit traurigen Augen an und nickte.

„Wir werden es schaffen. Hier bist du erst mal sicher. Was haben wir gesagt?"

„Verstecken. Ruhig. Nicht rauskommen."

„Gut. Das heißt, du bleibst hier, verstanden?"

Sie nickte.

„Ich habe etwas zu essen für dich." Er schob ihr Brot, etwas Käse und eine Schachtel Kekse zu. Sie freute sich über die Süßigkeit, doch ihr Gesicht zeigte sofort wieder einen verängstigten Ausdruck, als sie sah, dass er seine Pistole einsteckte und das Scharfschützengewehr schulterte.

„Wieder weggehen?", fragte sie leicht panisch.

„Ich muss. Ich habe etwas zu erledigen", sagte der Mann. „Ich werde wieder kommen. Du musst einfach nur hier auf mich warten."

Plötzlich änderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck. Ihr Blick wurde leer, als würde sie durch ihn hindurchsehen, als wäre sie gedanklich in einer anderen Welt.

„Du... traurig. Warum?"

Der Mann musterte sie nur, erwiderte aber nichts auf ihre Frage. „Bis später."

Er schritt mit wehendem Umhang davon.

* * *

Chris, Jill und Sheva und ihr Team kämpften sich weiterhin durch die versuchte Stadt. Es war noch eine ganze Stunde, bis sie sich mit Isabel und ihren Leuten treffen wollten, doch sie hatten ihnen bereits über Funk mitgeteilt, dass sie die Mission so schnell es ging abbrechen mussten. Weil die Straßen aufgrund der vielen Infizierten zu gefährlich waren, hatten sie sich entschieden, den Weg über die Dächer fortzusetzen.

Eine Horde der neuen B.O.W.s schien darauf gewartet zu haben und hatte sie in einen Hinterhalt gelockt und die Hälfte ihres Teams getötet. Ihre Munition ging zur Neige und sie hatten es nur knapp geschafft, zu entkommen. Die ungewöhnlich intelligenten Tiere kesselten sie von allen Seiten ein und trieben sie zum Flussufer.

Chris feuerte im Rennen ein paar Schuss ab und traf einen Katzen- B.O.W. ins Maul. Das Tier kam zum Straucheln und stürzte, doch seine Artgenossen, mindestens acht Expemplare, preschten weiterhin erbarmungslos auf sie zu.

Sie liefen so schnell sie konnten und hatten unterwegs den Großteil ihrer Ausrüstung zurückgelassen, doch der Abstand zwischen Jägern und Gejagten wurde stetig geringer.

Vor sich konnten sie den Hafen erkennen. Ein Güterschiff trieb gekentert im Wasser und ein Ölfilm hatte sich auf der Oberfläche gebildet.

„Captain, wir können nirgendwo mehr hin!", rief Jones, ein Überlebender Soldat. Er feuerte so gut es ging auf die Monster, doch wurde bald von der Herde eingeholt.

„Jones!", schrie Chris, doch sie konnten nur hilflos zusehen, wie ihr Kamerad in Stücke gerissen wurde.

„Chris, wir müssen etwas tun!", sagte Sheva mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. Ein Gesteinsbrocken hatten sie einige Zeit zuvor an der Schulter getroffen und sie hatte Mühe ihr schweres Scharfschützengewehr zu tragen.

Chris´ Gedanken rasten. Sie hatten den Fluss im Rücken und wurden weiter von den B.O.W.s eingekreist. Schweißtropfen liefen sein Gesicht hinunter. Er entlud seine Schrotflinte in eines der Monster, doch traf es nur an der Flanke.

Schließlich konnten sie nicht mehr weiter. Hinter ihnen war das Flussufer und ein Anlegesteg.

Die B.O.W.s kamen zum Stehen und umkreisten sie. Begierig rissen sie ihre Mäuler auf und der Geifer tropfte von ihren langen, scharfen Zähnen.

„Chris!", rief Jill. Sie entleerten ihre letzten Magazine, doch die verbliebenen Kugeln konnten die Monster nicht aufhalten.

Einer der B.O.W.s stürmte auf den am äußersten Rand stehenden Mann zu und riss ihn zu Boden. Der Mann schrie als sich die Zähne des Tieres in seinen Torso bohrten und Blut spritzte.

„Nein!", schrie Chris, doch er wusste, dass sie keine Chance mehr hatten. Der Rest der Herde fiel über sie her.

Chris hielt schützend die Arme vor sein Gesicht, doch plötzlich wurde der B.O.W., der ihn verschlingen wollte, von einem Schuss zur Seite gerissen. Das Tier heulte vor Schmerz auf und blieb in einer Blutlache liegen.

Die anderen wichen zurück und ließen von ihrer Beute ab. Es fielen drei weitere Schüsse, die eine Katze in den Kopf traf und auf dem Asphalt aufschlugen, sodass die übrigen aus Angst zurückwichen und schließlich die Flucht ergriffen.

„Was war das?!", fragte Jill sofort alarmiert. „Irgendjemand hat geschossen!"

Entgeistert blickten sie nach allen Seiten und zu den Dächern der umliegenden Häuser, doch sie konnten nichts erkennen. Isabel und ihr Team waren noch nicht an ihrem Treffpunkt eingetroffen.

„Wir haben keine Zeit mehr. Weiter!", wies Chris sie an.

„Schnell, wir müssen weg! Wir müssen die Gelegenheit nutzen!", sagte Sheva.

Sie hetzten weiter atemlos die Uferpromenade entlang und warfen immer wieder einen Blick nach hinten, um zu sehen, ob sie noch verfolgt wurden.

Sie erreichten einen Platz mit vielen Cafés, auf dem unzählige Tisch und Stühle standen und von dem aus man den Fluss überblicken konnte. Ein breiter Steg ragte in den Fluss hinein.

„Captain García, bitte kommen!", sagte Chris in sein Funkgerät. „Captain García, bitte kommen!" Er hatte keinen Empfang mehr und bekam nur statisches Rauschen als Antwort.

„Verdammter Mist!"

„Captain, was sollen wir machen? Wir haben keine Munition mehr!", sagte einer seiner Soldaten.

Chris wollte gerade antworten, als er von Lärm hinter sich unterbrochen wurde. Alarmiert hoben sie ihre Waffen und zielten.

Die Straße hob sich und der Asphalt platzte auf. Ein Reptilien- B.O.W. steckte seinen Kopf heraus und stieg aus der Erde. Es war größer, als die, die sie auf den Fotos gesehen hatten, und hatte einen langen Schwanz. Es erinnerte Chris wage an den Ogroman, hatte aber mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem Dinosaurier.

Es brachte einen schrecklichen Geruch nach Verwesung und Kanalisation mit sich.

Als es die Gruppe Menschen erblickte, begann es laut zu brüllen und griff an.

Es fegte ihre Teammitglieder mit Leichtigkeit zur Seite, sodass nur Chris, Jill und Sheva übrig blieben.

Sie hatten keine Wahl mehr, als den Schlägen des Untiers auszuweichen. Ihre Munition war aufgebraucht.

In der Ferne hörte Chris einen Hubschrauber nahen. Der Pilot begann sofort zu feuern, doch das Monster holte aus und sie mussten abdrehen, um nicht aus der Luft geholt zu werden.

„Jill, Sheva!" Chris und Sheva rollten sich über den Boden ab, um nicht von den klauenbesetzten Füßen zermalmt zu werden.

Der B.O.W. holte mit seiner großen Pranke aus und erwischte Jill am Oberschenkel, da sie nicht rechtzeitig ausweichen konnte. Sie wurde durch die Luft geschleudert und landete hart auf dem Holzsteg. Nur das Holzgeländer stoppte sie, bevor sie ins Wasser rutschen konnte.

„Jill!", rief Chris, doch sein Rufen ging im lauten Gebrüll des Monsters unter. Er wollte zu seiner Verlobten laufen, doch der Schwanz des Ungetüms stieß ihn zur Seite. Er wurde durch eine Reihe von Tischen und Stühlen geworfen und schlug hart auf dem Rücken auf.

Jill sah den B.O.W. auf sich zupreschen und unter ohrenbetäubendem Gebrüll seine gewaltigen Kiefer entblößen. Sie war unfähig sich zu bewegen. Sie zielte noch mit der Waffe auf das Monster und drückte ab, doch ihr Magazin war leer. Ihr Bein blutete stark und allmählich übermannte sie die Müdigkeit.

Angst und Panik lähmten sie. Sie konnte nirgendwo hin. Sie war eingekesselt. Mit letzter Kraft versuchte sie noch wegzukriechen, doch es war ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen. Selbst wenn sie es ins Wasser schaffte, der B.O.W. würde sie schnappen.

Isabel und ihr Team feuerten vom Hubschrauber aus, doch der dicke Panzer des Reptils verhinderte, dass es Schaden durch die Kugeln erleiden konnte.

Das Gewicht des Untiers brachte die Holzleisten unter seinen Krallen zum Splittern. Der Abstand zwischen ihm und seiner Beute wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde kleiner.

„Neeeein!", schrie Jill verzweifelt und wandte den Blick ab. Das Geschrei des Monsters dröhnte so laut in ihren Ohren, dass sie dachte, ihre Trommelfelle würden platzen. Sie spürte, wie der Steg unter ihr wegbrach.

Es war vorbei. Gleich würde der Schmerz sie treffen und die Dunkelheit sie einschließen.

Doch nichts passierte. Die nächsten Augenblicke spielten sich so schnell hintereinander ab, dass sie kaum realisierte, was passierte.

Der B.O.W. hatte sie erreicht, sie konnte seinen fauligen, stinkenden Atem riechen und spürte Tropfen von Speichel auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie verlor auf dem zusammenbrechenden Steg den Halt. Irgendetwas schloss sich fest um ihren Körper und sie wurde hoch in die Luft gerissen. Wind fuhr durch ihre Haare.

Sie spürte keinen Schmerz, das Monster hatte sie nicht erwischt. Sein Brüllen wurde leiser.

Stattdessen hatten sich zwei kräftige Arme um sie geschlungen und eine Person, offenbar ein Mann, drückte sie fest an ihren Körper.

Sie verkrampfte und klammerte sich verzweifelt an die muskulöse Brust des Unbekannten.

Ihr Flug sollte nur ein paar Sekunden dauern, bis sie wieder festen Boden unter sich spürte. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen und erblickte eine in einen schwarzen Umhang gewandte Gestalt, deren Gesicht jedoch von einer Kapuze verdeckt wurde. Der Mann löste seinen Griff um sie und legte sie vorsichtig auf dem kalten Metall ab. Für einen Moment blieb er über ihr stehen und sie starrten sich an, dann eilte er davon und verschwand aus ihrem Blickfeld.

Jills Herz schlug so heftig, dass ihr Hals schmerzte. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie die ganze Zeit die Luft angehalten hatte.

Wie gelähmt lag sie auf der glatten Oberfläche. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Ihre Hände zitterten. Dann wurde sie von den schrecklichen Erinnerungen aus der Vergangenheit heimgesucht. Von denen, die sie doch so sehnlichst vergessen wollte.

Wesker hielt Chris und holte zum Schlag gegen ihn aus. Jill rannte. Sie packte Weskers Oberkörper und sie fielen.

_Jill spürte Weskers Arme um ihren Körper. Ihr Kopf lehnte an seiner Brust und sie atmete den Duft des Leders ein. _

_Sie spürte, wie seine Hände über ihre Haut glitten. _

_Weskers starke Arme hielten sie. Er trug sie dicht an seinen Körper gepresst. Er legte sie auf kaltes Metall. _

Wenn es etwas gab, dessen sich Jill absolut sicher war, dann dass Wesker sie gerettet hatte...


	7. Kapitel 6: Verloren im Nirgendwo

_Meint Spanisch ist wohl doch eingerosteter als ich dachte. Es muss eigentlich muchOS colores heißen. Ich hab es leider erst gemerkt, als ich das Kap schon hochgeladen hatte. :( Ich hab versucht, es zu ändern, aber so ganz dahintergekommen, wie man die Dokumente editieren kann, bin ich noch nicht. ^^ Vielleicht ändere ich es bei Gelegenheit. Sollte der Name der Stadt noch mal erwähnt werden, werde ich es richtig schreiben. Also nicht wundern. _

* * *

Nervös trommelte Jake mit seinen Fingern auf dem Tisch. Vor ihm lag das Telefon und ein kleiner, weißer Zettel, auf dem er eine Nummer notiert hatte. Er saß seit einer halben Stunde ruhig da und überlegte, ob er seinen Plan wirklich in die Tat umsetzen sollte oder nicht. Er kam sich dabei dämlich vor.

Es war eine blödsinnige Idee, aber für Jake stellte es den letzten Strohhalm dar, den er noch ergreifen konnte. Sollte es ins Leere verlaufen, so nahm er sich vor, würde er die Sache ruhen lassen. Natürlich hoffte er innerlich, es wäre nicht umsonst.

Er konnte gar nicht sagen, was er sich davon erwartete, er hatte einfach nur das Gefühl, dass er alle Möglichkeiten nutzen sollte. Vielleicht hatte er ja auch Pech und sie wohnte gar nicht mehr in New York. Er hatte ihre Nummer aus dem Telefonbuch.

Sherrys Stimme klang noch in seinen Ohren: _„Jake, mach dir keine Gedanken um die Vergangenheit. Du musst die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen."_

Im Prinzip gab er ihr Recht, doch er konnte diese Chance nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen.

Er hatte ihr aber vorsichtshalber nichts von seinem Vorhaben erzählt, damit sie nicht versuchte, ihm die Sache auszureden.

Schließlich überwand er sich, nahm das Telefon und wählte die Nummer. Es klingelte fünf Mal.

„Hallo?" Eine Frauenstimme meldete sich. Jakes Herz machte einen Hüpfer.

„Hi, ähm, spreche ich mit... Luise Schmidt?"

„Ja. Wer ist da?" Die Frau klang jetzt misstrauischer.

„Hier ist Jacob. Muller."

Stille am anderen Ende.

„Du lieber Himmel! Jake!"

„Sie wissen, wer ich bin?"

„Ja, aber natürlich. Wie könnte ich dich vergessen?"

Jakes Gedanken rasten und sein Herz klopfte wie wild.

„Sie... Sie kennen mich also? Dann erinnern Sie sich doch bestimmt... an meine Mutter? Anna Muller?"

„Ja, natürlich", sagte Luise sofort. „Ich habe so oft an euch gedacht. Wie geht es Anna?"

Jake schluckte. „Mum ist tot. Sie ist 2008 gestorben."

„Oh nein. Das tut mir so Leid, Jake. Was ist passiert?", fragte Luise betroffen.

„Sie war krank. Und leider konnte sie nicht richtig behandelt werden", erklärte Jake und sein Inneres verkrampfte sich. Er wurde nicht gerne daran erinnert, wie sehr seine Mutter gelitten hatte. Das Bild von ihr, wie sie leblos in ihrem Bett gelegen hatte, trat vor sein geistiges Auge und sein Magen schnürte sich zusammen.

„Es tut mir so Leid. Ich wusste das nicht. Anna und ich hatten sehr viele Jahre keinen Kontakt mehr."

Luise Schmidt war eine alte Schulfreundin von Anna Muller, Jakes Mutter, gewesen, die ebenfalls Anfang der 90er Jahre nach Amerika gegangen war. Sie lebte seitdem in New York. Vor einiger Zeit war ihm eingefallen, dass die beiden immer guten Kontakt zueinander gehabt hatten und Jake hoffte, sie könnte ihm vielleicht etwas über die Beziehung seiner Eltern erzählen.

„Ja, das weiß ich", sagte Jake.

„Aber sag mir Jake, warum rufst du an? Ich habe oft mal an dich gedacht und was aus dir geworden ist. Ich kann mich ja noch daran erinnern, als du ganz klein warst. Du bist jetzt doch schon über 20, oder?"

Jake stutzte. „Ja, bin ich, aber was soll das heißen, Sie können sich an mich erinnern, als ich klein war? Sie haben doch damals schon lange in Amerika gelebt?"

„Ja, wie deine Mutter."

„Entschuldigung, ich verstehe nicht. Ich bin in Edonien geboren."

Jetzt war es an Luise zu stutzen. „Nein, nein, Jake. Du bist in Amerika geboren. Hier in New York. Deine Mutter hat bei mir gewohnt, als sie schwanger war und als du geboren warst, ist sie zurück nach Europa."

Jake verstand überhaupt nichts mehr. Seine Mutter hatte ihm immer erzählt, dass sie nach der Trennung von seinem Vater sofort nach Edonien zurückgegangen sei. Nie hatte sie erwähnt, dass sie noch gewartet hatte, bis er geboren war.

„Mum hat mir erzählt, dass ich in Edonien geboren bin", erklärte er. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass... Das... ehrlich gesagt, damit habe ich nicht gerechnet", gab er schließlich zu. Die Information war zu viel für ihn.

„Wissen Sie, ich habe Sie eigentlich angerufen, weil ich wissen wollte, ob Sie etwas über die Beziehung meiner Eltern und meinen Vater wissen, aber das..."

„Ich bin jetzt selbst genauso erstaunt wie du, Jake", gab Luise zu. „Hat dir Anna nicht davon erzählt, wie sie bei mir war?"

„Nein. Sie hat mir generell sehr wenig erzählt. Und in dem Punkt hat sie mich sogar angelogen."

„Weißt du", sagte Luise nachdenklich. „Du darfst deiner Mutter nicht böse sein, wenn sie dir nicht ganz die Wahrheit erzählt hat."

„Wieso? Was meinen Sie?"

Luise holte tief Luft. „Ich kann mich noch genau an den Tag erinnern. Es war im April 1992. Deine Mutter stand plötzlich mit all ihren Sachen bei mir vor der Tür und sagte, sie bräuchte Hilfe. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie schwanger ist und sich von dem Vater des Kindes getrennt hatte. Sie war dann bis zu deiner Geburt bei mir und du bist hier in einem Krankenhaus geboren worden."

„Hat Mum zufällig erwähnt, warum sie sich von meinem Vater getrennt hat?" Jake hielt den Atem an. Sein ganzer Körper war angespannt.

„Sie hat gesagt, er hätte sie verlassen, weil ihm die Beziehung nichts bedeutet hätte. Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich daran aber meine Zweifel."

„Inwiefern?", hakte Jake nach. Sein Herz klopfte so stark, dass es in seinem Hals schmerzte.

„Sie hat mir davor immer erzählt, wie glücklich sie zusammen waren. Es ging ihr so gut mit deinem Vater und nichts hat darauf hingedeutet, dass sie sich trennen würden. Ich hatte immer das Gefühl, dass sie mir nicht die Wahrheit erzählt hat. Sie hat nur wage angedeutet, dass es etwas mit seiner Arbeit zu tun hatte. Aber mehr weiß ich nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass sie sehr niedergeschlagen war. Ich habe sie noch nie so gesehen. Sie muss deinen Vater sehr geliebt haben, wenn sie die Trennung so mitgenommen hat."

Das hatte sie, dachte Jake säuerlich.

„Hat sie noch irgendwas gesagt?"

„Nein, das war alles und ich gebe zu, dass ich sie nicht weiter gefragt habe. Sie war... sehr verschlossen und geheimnisvoll. Irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung mit deinem Vater und der Situation. Es hat ihr das Herz gebrochen, Jake. Sie hat so oft geweint und manchmal stand sie vor dem Telefon und wollte ihn anrufen, aber... Sie hat es nie gemacht. Dein Vater wusste gar nicht, dass es dich gibt. Anna hat immer gesagt, es wäre besser so, wenn er nichts davon weiß. Vielleicht hatte es auch etwas mit seiner Arbeit zu tun, ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass ihr das sehr wehgetan hat und sie hatte wegen dir Schuldgefühle, dass sie dir deinen Vater vorenthält."

„Sie wollte es ihm sagen? Aber hat es nicht. Und irgendwas war mit seiner Arbeit, dass er Mum verlassen hat", sagte Jake, mehr zu sich selbst. Eine Erkenntnis breitete sich in ihm aus.

„Ja", sagte Luise. „Anna hat die restlichen Monate gearbeitet und hat den Umzug vorbereitet. Du kamst ungefähr einen Monat zu früh, schon im Oktober. Ich kann mich genau erinnern, als wir ins Krankenhaus sind. Es gab ein paar Komplikationen, deshalb musste ein Kaiserschnitt gemacht werden. Nach deiner Geburt ist Anna mit dir zusammen nach Edonien. Ich habe ihr immer gesagt, dass ihr hier eine bessere Zukunft haben würdet, aber... Sie hielt es für besser und ich konnte sie nicht überzeugen. Ich habe es nicht verstanden, weil Amerika immer ihr Traum war, aber offenbar dachte sie, es wäre besser für euch beide. Vielleicht wollte sie dich schützen. Es tut mir Leid, Jake, ich wusste nicht, dass deine Mutter dir nicht die Wahrheit erzählt hat."

„Ist schon gut", sagte Jake sofort. In seinem Inneren kochte es. Er war von dem, was er eben erfahren hat, sehr aufgewühlt.

„Ich danke Ihnen vielmals, Luise, Sie haben mir... sehr weitergeholfen."

„Gerne, Jake. Weißt du, wenn du noch weitersprechen möchtest, du kannst mich jederzeit wieder anrufen. Wenn du mal in New York sein solltest, dann kannst du vorbeikommen. Ich kann dir auch das Krankenhaus zeigen, in dem du geboren wurdest. Es musste zwar in der Zwischenzeit schließen, aber das Gebäude steht noch."

„Danke. Ich werde darauf zurückkommen", sagte Jake. „Es hat mich gefreut, mit Ihnen zu reden."

„Ebenso, Jake. Ich würde dich so gern sehen und kennenlernen. Ich hab dich ja zuletzt als Baby gesehen. Was ist aus dir geworden? Was machst du jetzt?"

„Ich lebe jetzt auch in Amerika, hab einen Job.", erklärte Jake. „Und ich habe eine Freundin."

„Das freut mich für dich. Deine Mutter wäre sehr stolz auf dich."

„Danke."

„Ich wünsche dir auf jeden Fall alles Gute für die Zukunft. Es hat mich sehr gefreut, mit dir zu sprechen und vielleicht höre ich mal wieder von dir. Ich hoffe, ich habe dir weitergeholfen."

„Das haben Sie, das haben Sie wirklich", sagte Jake. „Vielen Dank und ich wünsche Ihnen auch alles Gute."

Sie verabschiedeten sich und Jake legte auf.

Er blieb eine Weile am Tisch sitzen. Mittlerweile war es dunkel draußen geworden.

Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.

Er war ohne große Erwartungen in das Gespräch gegangen, doch was er dadurch erfahren hatte, überstieg alles, was er sich hätte vorstellen können.

Die Dinge, die er erfahren hatte, stellten die gesamte Geschichte in einem völlig anderen Licht dar.

Seine Mutter hatte ihn über vieles angelogen und er war zumindest in einem Punkt zu Unrecht wütend auf seinen Vater. Wesker hatte gar nicht von ihm gewusst.

Er hatte Recht gehabt. Sein Gefühl hatte ihn nicht getäuscht. Es gab Ungereimtheiten. Er hatte es die ganze Zeit gewusst und jetzt hatte er die Bestätigung.

Er musste mit Sherry darüber sprechen.

* * *

_Cuidad de muchos colores, Südamerika_

„Jill, vielleicht solltest du Dr. Svensson anrufen und mit ihr darüber sprechen", sagte Chris vorsichtig, denn er wollte seine Verlobte nicht glauben lassen, er halte sie für verrückt.

Dr. Marta Svensson war Jills Psychiaterin, bei der sie nach der Gefangenschaft durch Albert Wesker drei Jahre lang eine Therapie gemacht hatte, um die schrecklichen Vorkommnisse zu verarbeiten. Sie war spezialisiert auf Traumata und Opfer von Entführungen und hatte Jill erfolgreich geholfen, mit den Dingen, die sie unter Einfluss des P30 begangen hatte, sowie mit ihren Ängsten und Albträumen fertig zu werden.

„Ich weiß, dass du mir nicht glaubst, Chris", sagte Jill gereizt Sie debattierten bereits seit Stunden über das selbe Thema.

„Ich will nicht mit Dr. Svensson reden, es ist alles in Ordnung mit mir! Ich weiß, dass sich das verrückt anhört, aber ich bin überzeugt davon, dass..." Sie zögerte. „... dass _er_ das war."

Chris wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, denn er wollte sich nicht streiten. Nach dem Einsatz und dem Verlust seines Teams war er viel zu erschöpft und niedergeschlagen dafür.

„Jill. Eigentlich ist Wesker seit über vier Jahren tot. Eigentlich kann er nicht da gewesen sein. Irgendjemand anders hat dich gerettet und die ähnliche Situation muss deine Erinnerungen und Gefühle von damals... getriggert haben."

Jill atmete geräuschvoll aus. „Ich weiß, was ich weiß Chris."

Sie holte tief Luft und es war ihr anzumerken, wie viel Überwindung es sie kostete, über ihre Empfindungen zu sprechen.

„Du weißt nicht, wie sich das angefühlt hat. Diese Hände, diese... Umarmung, dieser Körper an meinem. Sogar der Geruch war der selbe. Chris, ich habe drei Jahre in seiner Nähe verbracht, ich habe mich nicht getäuscht. Und außerdem, denk an das Video. Da ist eindeutig Wesker drauf. Und jetzt haben wir den entgültigen Beweis, dass er wieder da ist!"

Sie war jetzt aufgeregt. In ihrem Gesicht spielten sich Angst, Verzweiflung und der Schmerz über die Vergangenheit wider.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Es ist nur..."

Jills Anblick schmerzte Chris.

„Er ist in einem Vulkan versunken. Zwei Raketenwerfer haben ihn weggefegt. Das hätte nicht mal Wesker überlebt. Und wenn er wirklich da draußen ist, wenn Wesker wirklich auf diesem Video ist, warum taucht er erst jetzt ganz plötzlich auf? Und warum sollte er dich retten? Er wollte uns tot sehen. Sein Lebensinhalt war es mich zu vernichten."

Darauf konnte Jill nichts erwidern. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr überdeutlich, wie Recht Chris hatte und dass sie sich alles nur eingebildet hatte, doch ihr Herz sträubt sich gegen die rationalen Argumente, mochten sie auch noch so überzeugend sein. Für sie stand es fest, dass Wesker zurück war und sie vor dem B.O.W. gerettet hatte.

„Chris, wir müssen dem unbedingt nachgehen", forderte Jill eindringlich.

Als Chris und Jill das Zelt verließen, kam ihnen Isabel entgegen. Sie wirkte ebenfalls mitgenommen.

„Geht es Ihnen beiden gut? Ich hoffe, Ihre Verletzungen sind nicht so gravierend."

Chris verneinte. „Nein, glücklicherweise sind wir einigermaßen wohlauf. Jill wurde nur am Bein verletzt, aber Ihr Sanitäter hat die Wunde versorgt."

„Das ist gut zu hören. Es tut mir sehr Leid um ihr Team. Das war nicht vorherzusehen."

„Danke." Chris schluckte hart, weil sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals gebildet hatte.

„Ich habe etwas."

Sie wies die beiden an, ihr zu folgen.

„Wird die Mission nicht abgebrochen?", fragte Chris.

„Ich habe meinen Vorgesetzten über alles in der Stadt informiert", erklärte Isabel.

Sie führte sie in ihr Zelt, wo sie an ihrem Laptop gearbeitet hatte. Der Bildschirm zeigte Satellitenbilder. Sheva wartete bereits auf ihre Teamkollegen.

„Unsere Zentrale hat uns angewiesen, die Mission abzubrechen. Wir werden nicht mehr in die Stadt gehen, es ist einfach zu gefährlich. Aber wir sollen einer anderen Sache nachgehen."

Sie betätigte die Maus ihres Laptops.

„Die brasilianische Regierung hat uns ein paar Satellitenaufnahmen zur Verfügung gestellt und wir konnten daraus eine Grafik erstellen. Wir können jetzt ungefähr sagen, wie sich die Infektion ausgebreitet hat und woher sie kam. Das ist hochinteressant, sehen Sie mal."

Sie drehte ihnen den Computer hin, sodass sie die Bilder verfolgen konnten.

Die Ausbreitung der Infektion war orange auf der Karte markiert. Sie erschien am nördlichen Rand wie aus dem Nichts und breitete sich von dort über die gesamte Stadt aus.

„Sehen Sie, wo es anfängt?", fragte Isabel.

„Ja. Mitten in der grünen Fläche", sagte Jill und deutete auf das Grün, das die Stadt umgab.

„Die Infektion kam eindeutig von Norden in die Stadt. Aber sie taucht urplötzlich, einfach so auf. Einen Mensch als Träger können wir ausschließen, denn dann hätte es _in _der Stadt passieren müssen. Ein Luftangriff kommt auch nicht in Frage, weil es keine Hubschrauber, Flugzeuge oder ähnliche gab, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt die Stadt überflogen haben. Es kam aus dem Wald."

„Aber Moment mal", warf Chris ein. „Wie kann das Virus einfach aus dem Wald kommen? Dort ist doch nichts."

„Eben genau. Das Virus kann aber nicht einfach wie durch Zauberhand erschienen sein", sagte Isabel. „Es muss eine Quelle geben. Und offensichtlich sitzt die irgendwo dort im Regenwald."

„Chris, könnte dort vielleicht eine ehemalige Umbrella- Forschungsanlage sein? Oder vielleicht agiert Neo- Umbrella von dort", meinte Jill.

„Uns ist nichts dergleichen bekannt, ich habe nachgefragt", erklärte Isabel. „Meine Vorgesetzten meinen aber, dass wir diesem begründeten Verdacht nachgehen sollten. Wenn dort wirklich eine derartige Einrichtung liegen sollte, stammt der Virus zweifelsohne von dort. Es kann ein Unfall oder Absicht gewesen sein, dass sie Cuidad de muchos colores gewählt haben."

Chris und Jill sahen sich an und wechselten einen Blick mit Sheva.

„Chris, wir sollten dem nachgehen. Vielleicht finden wir dort ja auch..."

Chris nickte.

„Irgendjemand ist dort draußen. Er hat Ihnen immerhin das Leben gerettet", sagte Isabel. „Sei er nun Freund oder Feind. Vielleicht treffen wir denjenigen dort."

* * *

_Irgendwo in Russland_

Claires Kopf pochte schmerzhaft, als sich der Schleier aus Dunkelheit um sie herum langsam lichtete. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke bis die Umgebung scharfe Umrisse annahm.

Mühevoll rappelte sie sich hoch. Als sie ihren Hinterkopf befühlte, stellte sie fest, dass sich eine Beule gebildet hatte. Um ihrem rechten Oberarm hatte jemand einen Verband angelegt. Irgendeine Wunde darunter pochte schmerzhaft und war dick geschwollen.

Sie war benommen und fühlte sich schwindelig.

„Legen Sie sich wieder hin, Ms. Redfield", sagte eine männliche Stimme von der anderen Seite des Raumes. Sie war tief und sanft und ein wenig heiser.

„Wer... wer sind Sie? Und woher wissen Sie, wer ich bin?", fragte Claire.

„Sie tragen einen TerraSave- Ausweis bei sich", erklärte der Mann schlicht. „Da steht ihr Name drauf."

„Wo bin ich? Und wer sind Sie?"

So behutsam es ging, richtete sie sich auf und richtete ihren Blick sofort auf den Fremden.

Der Mann hatte kurze dunkle Haare und war in eine Kampfuniform gekleidet. Er war groß und hatte eine muskulöse Statur. Als er auf sie zutrat, erkannte sie eine Spritze in seiner Hand.

„Was..."

Claire war sofort alarmiert. Sie wollte nach ihrer Waffe greifen, doch sie war nicht mehr an ihrem Gürtel.

„Wenn Sie ihre Waffe suchen, die ist da neben Ihnen auf dem Tisch."

Der Mann deutete nach links. Dort auf einem Tisch lagen ihre Pistole, ihr Ausweis, ein Messer und ihre restliche Ausrüstung, die sie in der Tasche bei sich gehabt hatte.

Als der Mann sich ihr näherte, hob sie sofort abwehrend eine Hand, um ihn auf Abstand zu halten.

„Keinen Schritt weiter! Sagen Sie mir sofort, wer Sie sind!"

Der Mann lachte leise auf, dann meinte er nur: „Keine Sorge, ich will Sie nicht auffressen, im Gegensatz zu den B.O.W.s da draußen. Die haben Ihnen ganz schön zugesetzt."

„Ich habe Sie gefragt, wer Sie sind", mahnte Claire.

„Mein Name ist Edward. Aber den meisten bin ich unter der Bezeichnung HUNK bekannt. Sie dürfen mich gerne so nennen."

Claire fixierte HUNK skeptisch.

„HUNK? Und wer sind Sie, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Ich bin Agent, genau wie Sie. Und ich bin ebenfalls auf einer Mission."

„Tatsächlich?!", murmelte Claire misstrauisch.

„Was wollen Sie mit der Spritze?!", fragte sie sogleich alarmiert, als er sich näherte.

Sie versuchte, von ihm wegzukommen, doch in ihrem Zustand war das freilich unmöglich.

„Das ist gegen die Schmerzen. Damit werden Sie sich besser fühlen. Sie sollten sich wirklich noch etwas ausruhen."

Claire beobachtete HUNK mit Argusaugen.

„Hey, ich will Ihnen nicht wehtun. Ich will Ihnen helfen", sagte der Fremde. „Den Verband habe ich Ihnen angelegt. Ich habe die Bisswunde versorgt."

Claire warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihren Oberarm, dann sah sie wieder den Mann namens Edward an.

„Wer sind Sie? Und warum haben Sie mich gerettet?"

„Meinen Namen habe ich Ihnen schon gesagt- HUNK- und ich verstehe zumindest ein bisschen von erster Hilfe. Und ich sitze hier genauso fest wie Sie. Von daher... sind wir auf der selben Seite und Sie können mir vertrauen."

Claires Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. „Was?! Wo bin ich?! Ich kann mich nicht erinnern!"

„Sie sind in Weißrussland und wurden von einem B.O.W. in eine unterirdische Forschungsanlage von Umbrella verschleppt. Ich nehme mal an, Sie und ihr Team von TerraSave wollten hier irgendetwas untersuchen. Aber Sie sind wohl von den B.O.W.s angegriffen worden."

Plötzlich dämmerte es Claire. Ihr Team...

„Wo ist mein Team?", fragte sie besorgt, doch eine böse Ahnung beschlich sie.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich fürchte... Sie sind die einzige Überlebende. Sie hatten verdammtes Glück. Wenn ich Sie nicht gefunden hätte, dann..."

Claire blickte HUNK entsetzt an. Ihre Leute, sie waren... Ihr Team war tot und sie konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass sie noch lebte.

„Darf ich Ihnen jetzt die Spritze geben?"

Claire musterte ihn argwöhnisch, dann nickte sie. Sie hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass er ihr feindlich gesinnt war. Sie überwachte jede einzelne seiner Bewegungen.

Glücklicherweise trat die Wirkung des Schmerzmittels rasch ein und der Schmerz in ihrem Arm ließ nach.

„HUNK, wo sind wir hier? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Sie sagten etwas von einer Umbrella- Anlage."

„Ja, in der Tat. Wir sind hier in einer alten Umbrella- Forschungsanlage. Ich habe Sie vor dem B.O.W. gerettet. Das hier ist die Krankenstation."

„Ja, das sehe ich", bemerkte Claire sarkastisch. „Was ist passiert? Was ist mit meinen Leuten? Und warum sind Sie hier? Für wen arbeiten Sie? Für die B.S.A.A.? Das kann eigentlich nicht sein. Neo- Umbrella?"

„Nein, ich arbeite nicht für die B.S.A.A. und auch nicht für Neo- Umbrella", sagte HUNK ruhig. Er wandte sich um und schritt zur Mitte des Raumes, wo er auf einem Tisch seine Ausrüstung abgelegt hatte. Ein Helm mit Gasmaske lag dort, daneben eine TMP und einige Handgranaten.

„Ich bin in Eigenrecherche hier, mehr müssen Sie nicht wissen. Ihr Team ist zerfleischt worden, Details erübrigen sich da ja wohl."

„Was ist mit den B.O.W.s?", erkundigte sich Claire. Sie versuchte aufzustehen, doch es fiel ihr schwer, sich aufrecht zu halten. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sie hätte überall am Körper blaue Flecken.

„Den einen, der sie als Beute verschleppen wollte, habe ich erledigt. Ich habe mich in der Anlage ein bisschen umgesehen. Offenbar haben hier ziemlich viele Leute gearbeitet, aber durch einen Unfall scheinen die Viecher ausgebüchst zu sein. Der Großteil der Forscher ist entweder tot oder geflohen. Die B.O.W.s sind wahrscheinlich aus Hunger nach draußen und haben ihr Team angefallen. Ich war eigentlich auf dem Weg zu dieser Forschungsanlage, als ich Sie gesehen habe. Ich habe Sie gerettet und mit hierher genommen. Ich habe es geschafft, das Haupttor zu verbarrikadieren. Die B.O.W.s sind draußen, aber das heißt, dass wir jetzt hier drin festsitzen. Es gab einen Kurzschluss in der Elektronik und der Strom ist ausgefallen."

„Großartig", meinte Claire. Sie verzog das Gesicht, als ein paar Knochen in ihrer Wirbelsäule unangenehm knackten.

„Sie sind ganz schön durch die Gegend geschleudert worden. Die haben mit Ihnen gespielt. Was haben Sie und Ihr Team eigentlich hier draußen gemacht?"

„Wie Sie ja meinem Ausweis entnommen haben, arbeite ich für TerraSave. Wir sollten uns mit einem Kontaktmann in einem Dorf treffen. Wir haben jemanden verfolgt, der wohl mit B.O.W.s auf dem Schwarzmarkt handelt. Bis zu diesem Zwischenfall."

„Verstehe."

HUNK lud ein neues Magazin in seine Maschinenpistole nach und befestigte die Granaten an seinem Gürtel.

„Was haben Sie vor?", fragte Claire. „Wie kommen wir hier raus?"

„Gute Frage. Ich habe bestimmt keine Lust, hier zu versauern, aber... Ich fürchte, wir müssen erst ganz nach unten, um den Strom wieder anzustellen. Der Generator befindet sich im 6. Untergeschoss."

„Moment mal, wir sind unter der Erde?"

„Ja, was dachten Sie denn? Im 2. Untergeschoss. Im 1. sind die Wohnungen der Forscher und die Küche."

Claires Gedankten rasten. Sie fühlte sich völlig übermannt von der Situation. Das letzte, an das sie sich erinnern konnte, war die Ankunft im Dorf gewesen. Sie und ihr Team waren nicht darüber informiert worden, dass es eine versteckte, geheime Umbrella- Anlage in der Nähe ihres Treffpunktes gab.

„Sie kennen sich ja hier sehr gut aus", bemerkte sie misstrauisch.

HUNK antwortete nicht, sondern reichte ihr nur einen Plan der Anlage. „Hab ich gefunden."

„Wenn der Strom ausgefallen ist, wieso haben wir hier dann Licht?", fragte sie und deutete auf die leuchtende Lampe an der Decke.

„Die Krankenstation hat ein Notstromaggregat. Aber es wird auch nicht ewig halten", erklärte HUNK. „Draußen auf den Gängen ist es dunkel."

Claire steckte ihre Waffe und ihre übrige Ausrüstung wieder ein und schlüpfte in ihre Jacke, die über einer Stuhllehne hing.

„Großartig. Der Tag hätte nicht besser anfangen können. Wissen Sie zufällig, ob es irgendeine Form der Kommunikation nach außen gibt? Telefon, Funk, Computer, irgendwas. Ich muss dringend mit meinen Leuten und mit meinem Bruder sprechen."

„Irgendetwas wird es geben. Aber erst müssen wir den Strom wieder anstellen."

„Das heißt wohl, wir müssen zusammenarbeiten", sagte Claire wenig begeistert. Auch wenn von dem mysteriösen HUNK keine Gefahr auszugehen schien, blieb sie doch misstrauisch. Sie traute ihm nicht.

„Das sehe ich auch so", sagte er schmunzelnd und Claire nahm an, dass ihm derselbe Gedanke gekommen war. „Ist die Pistole Ihre einzige Waffe?"

„Ja. Abgesehen von meinem Kampfmesser. Nachdem Sie fragen, nehme ich an, da draußen ist irgendetwas?"

„Das hoffe ich nicht. Die B.O.W.s sind alle draußen. Es war bisher alles ruhig. Es gab auch keinen Virusausbruch. Was allerdings weiter unten lauern könnte, weiß ich nicht. Ich mach mir um die Dunkelheit mehr Sorgen. Haben Sie eine Taschenlampe dabei? Ich habe nur diese eine."

Er zog eine Taschenlampe aus seiner Tasche. Claire sah sofort bei sich nach, doch sie musste verneinen. Sie war sich zwar sicher, dass sie eine dabeigehabt hatte, doch als sie ihre Sachen durchsuchte, stellte sie fest, dass mehr Gegenstände fehlten. Bei dem Kampf mit den Monstern musste sie einen Teil ihrer Ausrüstung verloren haben. Als sie merkte, dass ihr Handy weg war, setzte ihr Herz einen Moment aus.

„Was ist mit Ihnen?", fragte HUNK, der ihren Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt hatte.

„Ich habe mein Handy verloren."

„Das ist jetzt unser geringstes Problem. Gehen wir."

HUNK schaltete seine Taschenlampe an und schritt zielstrebig zur Tür. Claire zögerte kurz, dann folgte sie ihm widerwillig. Sie nahm den Plan und besah sich die darauf verzeichneten Gänge. Natürlich hätten sie über den Aufzug nach oben oder unten gelangen können, doch durch den Stromausfall fiel diese Option aus. Es gab allerdings auch keine Treppen.

Die Dunkelheit drückte auf Claires Augen, als sie den Gang betraten.

HUNK richtete das Licht nach allen Seiten und sie erkannten weitere Zimmer. Gespenstische Stille lag über der Anlage.

„Wir müssen nach rechts", sagte Claire und deutete im schwachen Licht den Lageplan. Von da können wir in die Luftschächte steigen. Wir können aber auch den Aufzugschacht benutzen. Was würden Sie vorschlagen?"

„Die Luftschächte sind zu klein. Der Aufzugschacht ist besser. Aber wir brauchen etwas, um die Tür aufzustemmen."

Sie tasteten sich langsam durch die düsteren Gänge vor, bis zur Aufzugtür. Sie war zerkratzt und völlig nach innen eingedruckt, sodass sie einen Spalt geöffnet war. Eine Leiche war darin eingeklemmt.

Claire wandte sich angewidert ab. Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf. Der Mann trug einen weißen Kittel und hatte offenbar hier als Forscher gearbeitet. Die Wände waren mit Blut beschmiert.

„Wahrscheinlich... war er einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort", meinte HUNK und versuchte, die Türen ein Stück weiter aufzustemmen, damit er sich hindurchschieben konnte. Er sah nach oben und unten und leuchtete mit der Taschenlampe.

„Der Aufzug ist da unten irgendwo", sagte er mit einem Fingerzeig nach unten. „Ich sehe ihn da unten."

„Und wie kommen wir jetzt darunter?", fragte Claire, in deren Magen sich ein mulmiges Gefühl breit gemacht hatte. „Doch hoffentlich nicht an den Seilen?"

„Nein, an der Wand. Da gibt es irgendwo eine Leiter. Ich leuchte hin."

Er richtete die Taschenlampe in den Aufzugschacht. Die Stiegen und Tritte befanden sich zu ihrer Rechten.

„Das ist für Wartungsarbeiten. Wie steigen so weit nach unten, wie es geht. Ladies first."

Sie warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Er trat zur Seite, dass Claire sich durch die verbogene Tür zwängen konnte. Sie hatte es leichter als er, da sie schlanker und schmaler war.

Ihr Herz klopfte bis zum Hals, als sie sich an die Tür krallte und mit einem Fuß nach Halt suchte. Sie fand schließlich einen Tritt und suchte sich festen Halt, dann schob sie sich vorsichtig weiter.

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis sie vollständig auf der schmalen Leiter stand. Sie schluckte hart und bemühte sich, nicht nach unten zu sehen.

„Sie müssen runterklettern", sagte HUNK.

Ihre Gliedmaßen zitterten heftig und Angstschweiß stand auf ihrer Stirn, als sie vorsichtig Tritt für Tritt nach unten kletterte.

HUNK befestigte die Taschenlampe an seinem Gürtel, dann stieg er ihr nach.

* * *

Sie schafften es, bis ins fünfte Untergeschoss zu gelangen, dort wurde ihnen der Weg jedoch vom Aufzug versperrt.

„Der Aufzug hat an der Tür gehalten", sagte HUNK und sprang auf das Dach des Fahrstuhls.

Claire war heilfroh, wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben. Sie atmete erleichtert aus.

Zusammen stemmten sie die kleine Luke im Dach des Aufzugs auf und sprangen hinein.

Die Tür zur fünften Etage stand fast ganz offen.

„Der Strom ist wahrscheinlich genau dann ausgefallen, als jemand ihn gerufen hat und die Tür aufgegangen ist", bemerkte Claire.

HUNK und sie schritten in den Gang, doch zur Vorsicht hatten beide ihre Waffen im Anschlag.

Alles war ruhig, für Claires Geschmack etwas zu ruhig. Ihre Erfahrung lehrte sie, dass die vermeintlich gefahrlose Stille trügerisch und tückisch sein konnte.

Im Licht der Taschenlampe erkannten sie viele Glaswände, dahinter Laboratorien. Überall waren Blutspritzer oder Blutspuren. Einige Scheiben waren angebrochen. Die Labors waren verwüstet. Leichen lagen herum.

„Sehen Sie mal dort", sagte HUNK und wies auf einen Raum, in dem sich Käfige befanden.

Alle waren aufgebrochen. Die zerfetzte Leiche eines Forschers lag daneben. Eine Glasscheibe war völlig zertrümmert, eine Tür aus den Angel gerissen worden. Im Boden befand sich ein riesiges Loch.

„Jetzt wissen wir, woher die B.O.W.s gekommen sind", sagte Claire. „Sie waren hier gefangen, aber sind ausgebrochen."

„Wir können durch das Loch in die sechste Etage steigen", sagte HUNK.

„Warten Sie kurz", sagte Claire und hielt ihn zurück. „Ich will mir die Labors etwas genauer ansehen."

Er folge ihr widerwillig in einen der Forschungsräume.

„Geben Sie mir mal bitte die Taschenlampe", bat Claire und er überreichte sie ihr, sodass sie die Gegenstände untersuchen konnte. Auf den Tischen standen Mikroskope und zahlreiche Computer. Ein paar Regal waren umgeworfen oder zertrümmert. Reagenzgläser hatten ihren Inhalt über den Boden ergossen.

Eine Forscherin und ihr Kollege lagen tot am Boden in einer Blutlache. Claire ging neben ihnen in die Hocke und las ein Klemmbrett auf, auf dem sich jemand Notizen gemacht hatte.

„Was ist denn der D-Virus?", fragte sie, als sie die Seite überflog. Ihre schlimmste Ahnung hatte sich bestätigt. Eine neue biologische Gefahr drohte.

Sie musste so schnell es ging, mit Chris sprechen, denn vielleicht hatte der neue D-Virus etwas mit dem Ausbruch in Südamerika zu tun, den die B.S.A.A. gerade untersuchte.

Sie riss die Seiten vom Klemmbrett ab und steckte sie in ihre Jeans.

„Leuchten Sie mal hier rüber", sagte HUNK von der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes. Claire tat wie geheißen und zuckte sogleich furchtbar zusammen.

Ein mindestens drei Meter langer echsenartiger B.O.W. lag tot, mit zerplatztem Kopf, an die Wand gepresst da, daneben ein toter Mann.

„Das könnte sich als nützlich erweisen", sagte HUNK und hob ein Gewehr vom Boden auf.

„Was auch immer hier geforscht wurde", sagte Claire nachdenklich. „Es gibt offensichtlich einen neuen Virus. Ich muss so schnell es geht, meine Leute informieren."

„Dann würde ich sagen, schalten wir so schnell es geht, den Strom wieder an."

Sie gingen den Gang entlang zurück zu dem Raum, in dem die Versuchstiere gehalten wurden, doch plötzlich schaltete sich das Licht ein. Ein Alarmsystem ertönte und dröhnte laut in ihren Ohren. Eine melodische Frauenstimme warnte: „Achtung, Gefahrenstufe 3. Evakuierung einleiten. Alle Mitarbeiter sofort zu den Ausgängen. Achtung..."

Erschrocken erstarrten beide auf der Stelle.

„Was zum...?!", fragte HUNK sofort alarmiert und hob seine Waffe.

„Es muss jemand hier sein!", sagte Claire sofort. „Jemand hat den Generator wieder angeschaltet!"

Sie eilte den Gang entlang zum Aufzug. „Kommen Sie! Vielleicht lebt noch jemand!"

Sie hämmerte ungeduldig auf den Knopf.

Claire und HUNK erreichten das sechste Untergeschoss und stiegen mit gezückten Waffen aus dem Aufzug. Der Alarm ertönte weiterhin unaufhörlich und Claires Ohren schmerzten.

„Hallo! Ist hier jemand?!", rief sie und sah nach allen Seiten. „Ich bin von TerraSave. Kommen Sie raus."

Der Maschinenraum war nur schwach beleuchtet und ein seltsames Zwielicht drückte auf ihre Augen. Es war kaum etwas zu erkennen.

„Hallo?!"

„Bitte helfen Sie mir!", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme von irgendwoher.

Instinktiv hoben HUNK und Claire ihre Waffen und zielten in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war.

„Wer ist da? Sagen Sie uns, wer Sie sind!", rief Claire.

Ein Mann, in einen weißen Laborkittel gekleidet, trat auf sie zu. Er ging nach vorne gebeugt und hielt sich die Brust.

„Geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte Claire sofort und eilte zu ihm. „Haben Sie den Strom wieder angestellt?"

„Es geht schon. Ja, ich war das."

„Sind Sie ein Überlebender dieser Katastrophe?"

„Ja. Ich konnte mich rechtzeitig in Sicherheit bringen. Die B.O.W.s, sie sind..."

„Sie sind alle nach draußen entkommen", sagte HUNK.

„Nein, Sie verstehen nicht. Es sind noch welche hier drin. Sie werden uns jagen!"

Panik trat auf das Gesicht des Mannes.

„Beruhigen Sie sich", sagte Claire. Auf dem Namensschild des Forschers las sie den Vornamen Arthur.

„Arthur, sagen Sie uns bitte, was passiert ist."

„Es gab einen Unfall. Sie sind entkommen. Es ist eine Katastrophe!" Er zitterte und atmete heftig.

Claire wandte sich an HUNK. „Wir nehmen ihn mit. Sagen Sie, Arthur, gibt es noch mehr Überlebende?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Sie verstehen nicht. Der dritte Stock!"

„Sie kommen mit uns."

Sie gingen zum Aufzug zurück und Claire drückte sofort auf den Knopf mit der Eins.

„Wir müssen so schnell es geht, hier raus", murmelte sie. Die Türen des Aufzugs schienen sich wie in Zeitlupe zu schließen. Es kam Claire wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis sie sich endlich in Bewegung setzten.

„Der dritte Stock!", wiederholte der Mann immer wieder.

„Was ist auf dem dritten Stockwerk?", fragte HUNK ungeduldig. „Ich will keine bösen Überraschungen."

„Da ist _sie. _Wir haben sie von den anderen getrennt gehalten, aber... Oh, Gott."

Schweißperlen rannen Arthur übers Gesicht und er schien den Tränen nahe. Er drückte sich panisch an die Wand.

Claire wechselte einen Blick mit HUNK. „Was auch immer hier ist, ich will ihm nicht begegnen."

Sie musste ihm zustimmen. Sie wollte nur hier raus und nach Hause. Unter ihrem Verband begann es wieder unangenehm zu pochen. Das Schmerzmittel ließ nach. Die Müdigkeit nagte an ihr und es war auch schon geraume Zeit her, dass sie etwas gegessen hatte.

„Arthur, gibt es für Notfälle ein Selbstzerstörungssystem?" Claire erinnerte sich, dass alle Umbrella- Einrichtungen eine solche Funktion besaßen.

„Ja. Wir dafür müssten wir in den vierten Stock", antwortete der verängstigte Forscher. „Aber das ist viel zu gefährlich!"

HUNK hielt den Aufzug an. Die Ziffernanzeige war gerade von fünf auf vier gewechselt.

„Kommen Sie, Sie gehen voraus."

„Zeigen Sie uns, wo es langgeht", sagte Claire so ruhig es ging. Sie und HUNK traten auf den Gang, doch Arthur blieb im Aufzug.

„Nein, ich gehe da nicht raus!" Er drückte sich in eine Ecke des Aufzugs.

„Bitte, Sie müssen uns helfen!", flehte Claire.

Sie wollte gerade ihre Hand ausstrecken, als plötzlich ein Knall ertönte und der Mann nach vorne fiel. Ohne Kopf. Eine krallenbewährte Hand hatte das Dach des Aufzugs durchstoßen.

Claire erstarrte auf der Stelle. Blutstropfen rannen über ihre Wangen.

Ein zischendes Knurren ertönte und das Dach des Aufzugs wurde vollständig aufgerissen. Ein Reptilien- B.O.W. zwängte sich hindurch.

„Laufen Sie, Claire!"

HUNKs Stimmte schien wie aus weiter Ferne zu kommen. Er musste sie an der Hand nehmen und mit sich reißen, denn sie konnte sich durch den Schock nicht bewegen.

Sie liefen so schnell sie konnten den Gang entlang, ohne zu wissen, wo sie hinsollten. Das Monster war ihnen dicht auf den Fersen. Sie konnten seine klauenbewährten Füße über den Boden stampfen hören.

Sie bogen scharf nach rechts um eine Ecke und stürmten in ein Labor. Der B.O.W. konnte nicht so schnell abbremsen und schlitterte weiter gegen die Wand, was ihnen ein paar Sekunden Zeit verschaffte. HUNK reagierte geistesgegenwärtig, warf die Tür zu und schob ein Regal davor. Dann prüfte er sofort die Ladung des Gewehres, das er mitgenommen hatte.

„Ms. Redfield!", rief er mahnend.

Claire brauchte einen Moment, um ihren Schock zu überwinden. Ihre Finger zitterten stark, als sie ihre Pistole nahm und entsicherte.

Durch die Glasscheibe konnten sie den B.O.W. sehen. Er betrachtete seine Beute und schien zu überlegen, wie er am besten zu ihnen gelangen konnte. Er sprang gegen die Scheibe, doch das Sicherheitsglas bekam nur einen leichten Sprung.

„Was sollen wir tun?!" Claire spürte Panik in sich aufsteigen. Die Frauenstimme erinnerte sie unermüdlich alle paar Sekunden an die Evakuierung. Ihre Ohren klingelten.

„Haben Sie den Plan noch? Wo führt der Luftschacht da oben hin?"

Das Monster versuchte jetzt, die Tür einzurammen. Es knallte jedes Mal laut, wenn es gegen das Material schlug.

„Keine Ahnung!", rief Claire panisch. Sie konnte nicht mehr klar denken.

Zwei weitere Male schlug das Reptil gegen die Tür, bis es das Holz zerbrochen hatte. Das Regal fiel um und es stürmte laut brüllend in den Raum.

HUNK entlud die Gewehrladung in seinen Leib.

Es brüllte auf vor Schmerz und sein Blut spritzte. Es geriet ins Straucheln und kam auf dem glatten Boden ins Schlittern. Es stürzte laut krachend und splitternd in eine Regalwand und riss dabei einen Tisch mit Laborequipment um.

Claire feuerte ebenfalls. Sie traf es mehrfach in Kopf und Herz.

Es zuckte noch ein paar wenige Male, dann blieb es regungslos liegen und sein Blut breitete sich über den Boden aus.

„Verdammt noch mal!", fluchte HUNK. Er warf das leere Gewehr achtlos zur Seite.

Als Claire sich einigermaßen gefangen hatte, schritt sie zielstrebig zu einem noch intakten Computer.

„Irgendwo muss sich doch der Alarm ausstellen lassen."

Sie fand schließlich das Sicherheitssystem und deaktivierte den Alarm, sodass die Sirene und die Frauenstimme erstarben.

Dann suchte sie nach einer Möglichkeit die Außenwelt durch eine Nachricht zu erreichen.

Sie fand E-Mail und tippte eilig ihren Aufenthaltsort und was passiert war.

Inständig hoffte sie, die Nachricht möge rechtzeitig ihre Leute erreichen, dass Hilfe geschickt werden konnte.

„Wir müssen weiter", drängte sie HUNK.

Claire drückte auf „Senden", doch sie suchte noch etwas anderes.

„Was tun Sie?! Wir müssen weiter!"

„Ich suche den Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus."

Sie tippte einen Countdown von 30 Minuten ein und startete.

„Der Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus wurde aktiviert. Evakuierung einleiten. Verbleibende Zeit bis zur Detonation 30 Minuten", ertönte es über ihnen.

„Wir haben eine halbe Stunde, ab jetzt."

Dann folgte sie HUNK Richtung Aufzug. Sie hatten ihre Waffen schussbereit.

Nachdem ein Aufzug unbrauchbar geworden war und sie nicht wussten, ob noch mehr Monster durch den Schacht nach unten kamen, eilten sie so schnell sie konnten auf die andere Seite, wo es einen größeren Lastenaufzug gab.

Sie passierten Labors und verschlossene Räume, mussten über Leichen und Blutlachen hinwegsteigen.

Als sie den Gang entlangliefen, hielt Claire plötzlich inne.

„Warten Sie mal", sagte sie zu HUNK, der sie erwartungsvoll ansah. „Ich habe etwas gehört."

„_Hilfe_."

„Da ruft jemand um Hilfe!"

Claire horchte nacheinander an den Türen.

„_Hilfe!_", rief eine weibliche Stimme schwach auf der anderen Seite eines Lagerraums.

Claire und HUNK brachen zusammen die Tür auf. Er zog sofort seine Waffe und zielte in die Dunkelheit, Claire jedoch sah sich sofort angestrengt um, um die Person zu finden, die um Hilfe gerufen hatte. Plötzlich waren leise Schritte zu hören.

Eine Frau, eine Asiatin, trat in ihr Sichtfeld. Sie hatte langes schwarzes Haar, dass ihr offen über die Schultern fiel und trug nur eine Art Nachthemd. Sie war sehr schlank und blass.

„Bitte helfen Sie mir", flehte sie mit zittriger Stimme.

„Wie heißen Sie?", fragte Claire und hielt die Frau an der Schulter fest, um sie zu beruhigen.

„Sagen Sie mir Ihren Namen."

„Mein Name ist... Laura Yamamoto."

„OK, Laura. Was machen Sie hier? Sind Sie eine Überlebende?"

Doch Laura schien nicht auf Claires Worte zu hören. Panisch sah sie sich um.

„Mein Mann! Wo ist mein Mann?!"

„Ihr Mann? Haben Sie hier gearbeitet?"

„Mein Mann, ich muss meinen Mann unbedingt sprechen!"

Claire wandte sich hilfesuchend an HUNK, der jedoch genauso unbeholfen wirkte.

„Geht es ihm gut?!"

„Wir wissen nicht, wo Ihr Mann ist", sagte Claire. „Bitte sagen Sie uns, was passiert ist."

„Die... die haben..."

Sie atmete schnell und war völlig verschwitzt. Sie war völlig verwirrt und durcheinander.

„Sie haben unsere Tochter. Sie haben mich entführt, um ihn zu erpressen. Sie wollen seine Arbeit für sich nutzen! Sie haben meinen Mann. Und sie wollen... sie wollen..."

Claire verstand kein Wort. „Wer hat das getan?!"

„_Die_ waren das. M!"

„M?", fragte HUNK verwirrt.

„Der Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus wurde aktiviert. Evakuierung einleiten. Verbleibende Zeit bis zur Detonation 21 Minuten."

„Kommen Sie mit uns", sagte Claire. „Das Labor wird bald in die Luft fliegen."

Claire stützte Laura, als sie zurück zum Aufzug eilten. Die Frau knickte immer wieder ein und bekam schwer Luft.

„Mein Mann, meine Tochter...", murmelte sie immer wieder.

„Sie werden ihre Familie bald wiedersehen", sagte Claire, um ihr Mut zuzusprechen, überzeugt war sie allerdings nicht von ihren Worten.

Sie kamen im obersten Untergeschoss an, als ihnen die Computerstimme gerade verkündete, sie hätten nur noch 15 Minuten.

Als sie aus dem Aufzug stiegen, durchquerten sie eine große Küche und Kantine.

HUNK ging voraus, immer die Waffe zum Schuss bereit. Claire tat sich zunehmend schwer, der Frau zu helfen. Sie fielen zurück.

„Kommen Sie Ms. Redfield! Wir müssen uns beeilen!", drängte HUNK ungeduldig.

„Laura, wir müssen hier raus!", flehte Claire, doch sie schien nicht zu der Frau durchzudringen.

Laura atmete laut und brach zusammen. Sie fiel auf die Knie.

Claire kniete sich neben sie und fasste sie an den Schultern.

„Laura, beruhigen Sie sich bitte. Wir kommen hier raus. Es ist nur noch ein kleines Stück. Wir müssen weiter!"

„Der Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus wurde aktiviert. Evakuierung einleiten. Verbleibende Zeit bis zur Detonation 14 Minuten."

„Laura, ich bitte Sie...", flehte Claire, doch sie brach ab. Etwas war mit der Frau nicht in Ordnung.

„Claire, gehen Sie weg von ihr!"

HUNK riss Claire weg von Laura Yamamoto.

„Bitte", presste Laura hervor. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihren Oberkörper. Sie hatte Schmerzen und ein Schrei entfuhr ihr.

„Was ist mit ihr?!", fragte Claire entsetzt.

An Lauras Armen breiteten sich schwarze Streifen aus. Irgendetwas kroch durch ihre Blutgefäße.

„Gehen Sie weg!", rief sie unter Schmerzensschreien. „Bitte! Sie müssen meinen Mann finden! Sie müssen sie aufhalten! Sie wollen die Welt... zer...stö..."

Sie konnte ihren Satz nicht zu Ende führen. Sie krümmte sich vor Schmerz nach vorne.

Das schwarze Geflecht zog sich über ihren gesamten Körper und auf einmal erbrach sie eine schwarze Masse auf den Boden.

Schwarze wurmähnliche Wesen schlangen sich um Lauras Körper, hüllten sie darin ein. HUNK und Claire wichen erschrocken zurück.

Die Frau wurde komplett von den sich windenden Würmern eingeschlossen.

„Oh Gott!", raunte Claire.

Das schwarze Ungetüm schlug mit einer Tentakel nach ihnen aus. Gerade noch rechtzeitig sprangen sie zur Seite und rollten sich über den Boden ab. Claire kam schmerzhaft auf der Schulter auf. Sie spürte etwas glitschiges an ihrer Hose. Ein Wurm hatte sich wie ein Egel an ihr festgebissen und drohte ihre Hose zu durchdringen. Sie musste ihr Messer benutzen, um es abzuschütteln. HUNK riss einen Wurm von seinem Hals, bevor er sein Gesicht umschlingen konnte.

Sofort nachdem sie sich befreit hatten, zogen die beiden ihre Waffen und feuerten, doch das Monster blieb davon unbeeindruckt.

Die schwarze Masse kroch wie ein Schatten über den Boden und breitete sich immer weiter aus. Es verschlang Tisch und Stühle und kroch die Wände nach oben.

„Der Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus wurde aktiviert. Evakuierung einleiten. Verbleibende Zeit bis zur Detonation 10 Minuten."

„Wir müssen hier raus!", rief HUNK und feuerte die letzten Kugeln seine Magazins ab. „Laufen Sie!"

Claire feuerte noch einige Kugeln ab, die von der schwarzen Masse verschluckt wurden, dann wandte sie sich um und rannte.

* * *

Claire und HUNK rannten so schnell sie konnten und schafften es, gerade noch rechtzeitig genügend Distanz zwischen sich und die Forschungsanlage zu bringen, bevor die Explosion das Monster verschlang und alles zerstörte. Die Druckwelle schleuderte sie einige Meter durch die Luft und sie schlugen hart auf dem Waldboden auf.

Claires Ohren klingelten von dem lauten Knall und der beißende Qualm ließ sie husten. Eine gewaltige Feuer- und Rauchfontäne stieg weit in den Himmel auf.

Von den Strapazen völlig entkräftet und atemlos blieb sie am Boden liegen. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr, sich hochzustemmen und sie spürte ein Stechen in der Seite. Sie atmete schwer.

HUNK tat etwas neben ihr, doch sie achtete nicht mehr auf. Und sie hörte auch nicht den Hubschrauber über ihnen.


End file.
